El registro de mis dias
by Pajarita Enamorada
Summary: Syaoran no sabia que hacer para desahogar su enojo y su trsteza, asi que desidio comenzar un diario, pero varios eventos aran que vuelva a amar con mas intensidad, y nuestro protagonista tendra que lidiar con ellos y rendirse ante el amor.NewCap1
1. Desahogandome con un papel

**El registro de mis días**

Una vez mi madre me dijo: "La mujer que en verdad te ame, nunca se ira de tu lado".

Debí escucharla, interiormente sabia que tenia razón cuando me dijo que ella no era para mi, pero yo estaba muy ocupado soñando con un futuro inexistente. ¡La odio! Odio a aquella mujer, odio a aquella asquerosa zorra sin sentimientos, odio a aquella mujerzuela que me hizo caer en sus garras, odio a aquella maldita cobarde que me hizo darle la espalda a mis amigos... a mi propia familia.

Pero entonces no entiendo....¿Por que tengo tantas ganas de llorar? ¿Por que el solo pensar en ella me hace sentir tan miserable? ¿Por que quiero escuchar como pronuncia mi nombre, una vez mas? ¿Por que quiero volver a abrazarla fuertemente?

¡Tengo tantas ganas de estar con ella!, no quiero que nunca se aparte de mi lado...

¡Demonios!

Aun la amo tanto... Y aun así se que nunca podre perdonarla, que nunca volveré a confiar en ella ni en ninguna otra mujer.

Me siento tan estúpido aquí sentado en mi oficina, completamente solo, intentando no comenzar a llorar como una pequeña niña, y tan molesto conmigo mismo, por ser tan distraido y no darme cuenta de que ella me engañaba.

¿Comó no lo note?

Siento que todo mi mundo se desmorona frente a mi...Y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. No puedo evitarlo, no he sonreído en mas de un mes, no he hecho otra cosa, además de estar pensando en ella, en los papeles de divorcio que estoy firmando.

Siempre pensé que cuando a alguien lo engañaban era por que él tenia la culpa...Pero...¿Que he hecho yo para merecer esto? ¿Acaso no la ame lo suficiente? ¿Acaso no le di todo lo que quería? ¿Que mas quería de mi? Siempre deje mi trabajo por ella, cuando estaba enferma la cuide y falte a importantes juntas solo para estar con ella, siempre le di todo lo que me pidió, siempre estuve allí para ella cuando necesito mi ayuda, cuando lloraba la consolaba, siempre estuve allí para ella, sin escepción alguna ¿Que acaso quería que la tratara mal, quería acaso que la golpeara o que la ignorara?

¿Que clase de amor quería ella de mi?

Ya me he repetido muchas veces que esto no fue mi culpa, que no debería creer que yo soy el problema, pero no puedo dejar de pensarlo. Ella me engaño, y yo solo puedo pensar en que pude haber evitado todo esto.

Soy todo un hombre , no quise aceptar ningún consejo de mis amigos, ignore las alertas que me dieron, y fingí que todo estaba bien, pretendí que mi vida era perfecta y que ellos solo se preocupaban por mi. Me mentía a mi mismo. Ellos lo sabían aun mejor que yo, que aquella mujer solo queria mi dinero, mi cariño, pero no me amaba realmente... ¿Por que no pude escucharlos cuando me advirtieron? Fui un completo tonto, preferí quedarme en mi sueño de vida perfecta.

¿Que me hizo comenzar a escribir esto?

Después de gritar le a todo mi personal, destruir mi oficina y emborracharme , creí que la mejor forma de desahogarme era escribir hasta el cansancio, o hasta poder aclarar mis pensamientos, por que estoy harto de estar tan confundido y ser tan increíblementete desdichado.

Ahora temo perder a todos mis amigos, perder algo mas que mi dignidad, hasta mi trabajo, tengo miedo de que perder a mi esposa solo sea el comienzo de la destrucción de mi mundo, creo que todo comenzara a desmoronarse frente a mis ojos, en cuanto cierre los ojos todo lo que he construido con tanto esfuerzo, caerá sin que pueda hacer nada. Me he vuelto frió con los que se preocupan por mi, me he vuelto inseguro y malhumorado, dudo de mis habilidades, prefiero quedarme solo por miedo a insultar a mis amigos, prefiero que otros hagan mis negocios, por temor a arruinarlo todo.

Eriol no ha dejado de estar a mi lado tratando de alegrarme, intentando mejorar mi actitud, y no se como podre agradecerle que este a mi lado ahora que estoy tan mal. Tengo que admitir que de todas las personas que conozco, Eriol es el mejor amigo que pude haber encontrado en el mundo. Aun que sus métodos para alegrarme son algo extrañas, creo que han funcionado bastante, por que he pasado de emborracharme y destrozar oficinas, a gritar y escribir un "diario".

No se como he logrado sobrevivir sin ella, pensé que mi vida no tenia sentido si ella no estaba a mi lado, pero creo que era eso lo que yo quería creer, por que he podido vivir sin ella, y creo que pasado algún tiempo, lograre volver a sentirme bien, y lo suficientemente confiado como para volver a la normalidad.

Creo que después de haber superado el peor día de mi vida, puedo sobrevivir cualquier cosa. Aun que aun tengo muchas dudas, y temo que todo se acabe, he tomado de ejemplo una de las frases que Eriol siempre repite:

"En el mundo no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable"

Pero aun falta mucho para poder continuar, primero tengo que enfrentarme a ella. Se que ella no me amaba, pero aun no soy lo bastante fuerte como para escucharlo de ella, aun pienso que me derrumbaría por completo, que desearía morir si eso ocurríera. Me siento como un cobarde por no tener el valor para enfrentarla, pero no creo poder soportar escucharla decir que no me amaba, que solo era su seguro de vida, que solo me consideraba un ricachón imbécil que le daba todo lo que pidiera.

Pero ya no lo are, voy a enfrentar mis miedos, por que no pudo permitir que me dominen completamente y me aislen del mundo.

Creo que por ahora es lo único que escribiré. Esto en realidad funciona mejor que destrozarlo todo, ahora ya me he clamado bastante.

Espero no tener que volver a desahogarme con una hoja de papel.

-----------------------

¡Hola de nuevo!

Soy la niña mas adorable del muno escribiendo otra vez esta super linda historia de Syaoran y Sakura, pues, estoy escribiendo el epilogo, pero no me ha gustado hacer un super genial epilogo con estos capitulos tan cortos, asi que comenzare a dedicar mi tiempo a mejorar las capitulos que ya estan aqui, asi que aqui esta el primer capitulo mejorado, cuando termine de mejorar todos, publicare el epilogo, espero no causar muchas molestias.

OKIS OKIS

Cambio y fuera!!!!!


	2. La pequeña niña de ojos verdes

**El registro de mis días**

Si, aquí estoy otra vez, pero creo que hoy no escribiré sobre mi depresión o mi enojo, hoy escribiré sobre algo que me ocurrió esta mañana.

Resulta que mientras bajaba por el ascensor, vi a una chica realmente hermosa, tendría unos 20 años, al parecer se sorprendióbastante de que la mirara tan fijamente, por que me miro sorprendida, con unos hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes. Sentí algo revolviéndose en mi estomago, por un momento temí vomitar, al mismo tiempo sentí un repentino calor que subía por mi rostro y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, y sin poder evitarlo, le sonreí.

Por primera vez desde que Akira me engaño, sonreí sinceramente. Ella también me sonrió, su sonrisa fue tan encantadora, tan bella, que por un instante desee ver por un momento mas su sonrisa. Esto me confunde mucho, no entiendo esta sensación en mi pecho, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella, con su hermosa sonrisa y sus brillosos ojos verdes.

Y estoy comenzando a dudar si es amor o no, yo ame a Akira, la ame lo suficiente para saber que mi vida sin ella no valía la pena, para que al saber que me engañaba sintiera que mi mundo se desmoronaba, pero nunca me hizo sentir de esa forma solo con una sonrisa, nunca me hizo perder el aliento con una sola mirada. Y ahora no se que pensar. ¿Qué es lo que tenía con Akira? ¿Acaso no era amor? ¿Que era lo que nosotros teníamos si no lo era?

No lo se.

Y aun no puedo sacarme a esa chica de la cabeza, ahora mientras escribo, me parece que es la primera vez que recuerdo a mi ex-esposa, hay que admitir que ya ha pasado un mes desde que firme los papeles del divorcio, y también cabe mencionar que hace un mes que no escribo para desahogarme. Ultima mente no he hecho otra cosa que mejorar mi actitud, acompaño a Eriol a sus extravagantes viajes para subir mi animo, trato de estar menos molesto, trato a la gente con mas gentileza, y hasta podría decir que he recuperado la confianza, ya he podido volver al trabajo y eso es un gran avance, lo que en gran parte es por el apoyo que he recibido de Eriol, Meilin (mi prima), y mis hermanas que han estado conversando conmigo por teléfono.

Sin embargo lo que mas me ha ayudado (sin ofender a mis amigos), ha sido la aparición de esta muchacha, no podría describir adecuadamente lo que sentí en mi pecho cuando la vi, aquellos profundos ojos verdes parecían algo tan maravilloso, parecieron hipnotizar me, cuando la mire fijamente sentía como si fueran una profunda laguna, sus finos labios, eran tan rojos como la sangre, irresistibles, tuve tantas ganas de besarla, si no fuera todo un caballero andante, seguramente no hubiera resistido.

No puedo evitar sentir un deseo en mi interior, un deseo físico, pero no entiendo por que con ella, no digo que no fuera hermosa, por que lo era, y definitivamente muy guapa, pero he visto mujeres mas proporcionadas, y no había sentido tanto deseo de tenerla entre mis brazos. Claro que en definitivo esta chica es mucho mas hermosa de lo que Akira pudo haber sido, esta chica era mucho mas bella y su sonrisa era verdaderamente sincera.

-Solo la viste un segundo… ¿No crees que exageras?

Eso fue lo que me dijo Eriol cuando le comente de esta chica. Y tiene razón, solo la por un breve momento, en lo que entre al elevador, subía a mi piso y salia, mientras que ella seguía en el elevador, un breve instante que me pareció una eternidad.

Y creo que siempre recordare ese breve instante en el que la mire fijamente.

Después de todo, ya han pasado 2 días y aun no puedo dejar de recordarla, se veía tan pequeña e inocente, hermosamente ingenua. ¿Será amor a primera vista? Estoy comenzando a sospechar que si vuelvo a amar, ella seria ideal para el puesto.

No entiendo por que he fantaseado con eso desde que la vi.

Llevarla al altar, la noche de bodas, la luna de miel, hasta nuestros hijos. Todo lo que hago se vería mejor con ella a mi lado, cualquier hombre seria feliz si tan solo la pudiera besar una sola vez en su vida.

Ahora que lo pienso, me recuerda mucha a una muchacha de mi infancia. Sakura Kinomoto.

Cuando iba en la primaria, tendría yo unos 7 u 8 años, no tengo muy marcado eso en mi memoria, mi familia se mudo por un breve tiempo a Tomoeda, un pequeño pueblo en Japón, ahí conocí a una niña en verdad linda, de ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora, con cabello corto de color café, y una alegría abrumadora.

La vi por primera vez en el verano, tenia siempre la mañana libre, y un día sin previo aviso, encontré un broche en forma de loto, estuve buscando a su dueño, y al final la encontré a ella, llorando en una banca del parque junto a una niña de cabello largo de nombre Tomoyo (que si he visto a pesar de los años). Siempre que alguna de mis hermanas lloraba, hacia lo posible para alegrarla, y al parecer, con cualquier mujer que aya conocido, me pasa lo mismo, el solo hecho de ver a una mujer llorar, hace que me sienta culpable, y siempre siento que tengo una responsabilidad de hacerla sonreír.

Le pregunte a Tomoyo sobre la pequeña, y ella me explico que había perdido un broche, yo le explique a la niña que yo había encontrado un broche, se lo mostré y la pequeña volteo a verme.

Fue cuando ocurrió, la pequeña se levanto de un brinco, tomo el broche y se puso a saltar como si de pronto aquella tristeza se huebra alejado por completo. Y me sonrió, solo para mi, me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas, llena de vida y de ternura.

Mi corazón dio una sacudida.

A mi parecer, aquella chica fue y siempre sera la chica mas hermosa que he conocido en mi vida. Tengo que admitir, que cuando me mude de nuevo a China, ella y yo hicimos una promesa(con los meñiques), cuando fuéramos grandes nos casaríamos y tendríamos una hija y un hijo.

Después de eso la abracé y ella se puso a llorar, la lleve con su hermano mayor, y después de que me mirara muy molesto, me despedi con la mano y me fui a mi casa.

Fue una de las únicas y verdaderas amigas que he tenido.

Muy pocas personas tienen mi confianza, aun que con mi ex-esposa no sirvió mucho, aun creo que hay gente que merece mi confianza y mi cariño, entre ellas aquella pequeña niña de ojos verdes de nombre Sakura, a la que nunca volveré a ver.

Sakura Kinomoto...¿Que sera de esa pequeña?


	3. No solo tu estas enamorado

Capitulo 3.-

"**No solo tu estas enamorado"**

"Tal vez sea mi imaginación, tal vez sea obra del destino, tal vez solo fue una coincidencia."

Eso se repetía una y otra vez la pobre chica. Llevaba más de una hora sentada en su escritorio, no le presto atención a los clientes, no le presto atención al teléfono, apenas y logro despertar a tiempo para recoger sus cosas he irse de ahí. Todo eso por un chico…

¡Pero que chico! Con un cuerpo muy bueno para no posar en el los ojos, casi era delito que alguien no besara esos labios, y tenia unos músculos muy marcados, ancho de hombros, con una mirada cautivadora y una sonrisa conquistadora.

Solo un momento lo vio…y no podía dejar de pensar en el ¿Y si hubiera sido más tiempo? Apenas y podría respirar. Dio un suspiro mas y se levanto, salio de nuevo con la excusa de ir al baño, al salir miro por todos lados, se entretuvo de mas, todo con tal de verlo. Pero nada en cuanto entro solo noto la amigable voz del vicepresidente de la empresa: Eriol Hiragizawa:

-Solo la viste dos segundos… ¿No cres que exageras?

Suspiro resignada, en cuanto fue la hora de salida, pretendió irse, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, su prima Tomoyo ya la tenía acorralada.

-Me di cuenta ¿Quién es?

Sakura se sonrojo pero negó con la cabeza, la puerta estaba a escasos centímetros.

-No se…Si me dejaras salir

Tomoyo devolvió la sonrisa y se quito del camino.

La misma chica de ojos verdes que dejo hipnotizado al joven Li, salio apresuradamente de la oficina, chocando por desgracia con un burlón muchacho de cabello oscuro.

-Lo siento…Pero tengo prisa

Dijo ella, y en dos segundos ya estaba en los elevadores. Solo vio una bola de gente, se quedo a un lado y entro en cuanto pudo, por desgracia no pudo ver al chico que habia visto una par de dias antes. Se fue desilusionada y decidió ir de compras (para subirle el ánimo).

¿Quién era ese chico?

Ni la menor duda de que era unos de los clientes o jefes de la empresa. Ese seria el único motivo por el que había bajado en ese piso (el más alto de la empresa, donde Sakura trabajaba). Pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Nada, únicamente amarlo de lejos.

¿Amarlo? ¡No! había pensado mal, observarlo de lejos…No era amor, ella amo solo a alguien en su vida…Y ese sentimiento era muy diferente.

-Sakura Kinomoto ya quita telo de la cabeza

Se dijo a si misma, intentando lo dicho pero sin lograrlo. Se fue a su casa y descanso un poco, durmió placidamente, pero en toda la noche ese chico de ojos chocolatazos no se aparto de sus sueños.

¡El no era Syaoran Li!

Debia dejar de pensar en el amor, por que uno como el que tuvo en su infancia, nunca se repetiria.


	4. Otro amor

**El registro de mis días:**

No me agrada escribir, nunca me ha gustado, siempre me ha parecido una perdida de tiempo estar gastando palabras en un papel, pero desde el día en que comencé a escribir, me parece que mis problemas se han vuelto mas pequeños, insignificantes y sin sentido. Aun así he vuelto aquí en busca de respuestas, por que ahora ya se ha roto la ilusión de volver a enamorarme.

El día de hoy, esta mañana para ser precisos, me paso algo realmente interesante, y no puedo creer que lo diga yo, pero esto es simplemente "grandioso".

Celos.

Acabo de sentir celos de una mujer que no conozco. Soy un completo tonto, no puedo creer que me aya ilusionado una vez mas con un amor irreal que nunca podría ser verdad.

Cuando vi a la mujer más hermosa de todas, aquella chica de ojos verdes, pensé que hoy podría ser un lindo día, perfecto, podría invitarla a salir (en realidad me importaría romper las reglas). Ella entraba a una de las oficinas principales, pero cuando me dirigía ahí, note con molestia que Eriol me tapaba el paso, me llevo rápidamente a la sala de conferencias y no me dejo salir hasta el almuerzo, trate de entrar a la oficina de la muchacha, pero no tuve el valor, solo me quede plantado ahí. Por suerte o desgracia, escuche la conversación que la linda chica mantenía con otra.

-No puedo creer que estés enamorada-Dijo la chica otra chica (su voz se me hizo conocida pero no la pude reconocer).

-Fueron esos ojos los que me ponen así…pero no es amor…Apenas lo conozco-Dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes.

Y con esas simples palabras, me he quedado enojado todo el día, ignore mi trabajo otra vez, y no puedo dejar de sentirme molesto con ese sujeto que logro enamorar la. Ni siquiera con Akira me comporte así, siempre fui muy seguro de mi mismo, y no temía que alguien pudiera arrancarla de mis brazos, siempre pensé que yo moriría entre sus brazos, que ella se robaría mi ultimo aliento.

¿Quién será ese chico?

Aquel hombre que logro enamorar la con solo una mirada, soy un tonto por creer que tenia una oportunidad con ella, todas mis riquezas, mi amabilidad, mi lealtad, hasta el solo hecho de ser guapo, nada es suficiente para ella. No creo que aquel hombre merezca su amor, es demasiado para cualquiera.

Benditas mujeres.

Tienen el control de los hombres, nos pueden encantar con solo una mirada, y nos pueden herir con una palabra.

Benditas mujeres.

En realidad no había pensado en eso, en ningún momento paso por mi mente el hecho de que ella podía tener novio, que estuviera enamorada de alguien o hasta que tuviera prometido.

Solo pensaba en lo hermosa que era, y lo afortunado que seria yo de poder terminar con mi final feliz a su lado, que ella tal vez seria otra Sakura Kinomoto que llenaría mi vida de luz con su bonita sonrisa.

No me detuve ni un segundo a recapacitar sobre los montones de pretendientes que puede tener.

Celos. Un sentimiento destructivo, la secuela de un amor de no poder tenerla a mi lado, de no poder besar esos labios, de no poder abrazar ese cuerpo, de no poder sentir esos brazos junto a los míos.

¿¡Que diablos me hizo Akira para volverme tan cobarde y temeroso!?

Perderla a ella se ha vuelto mi perdición, y temo que…Esto en mi pecho, estomago y cabeza; no saldrá fácilmente.

Espero que solo aya sido una confusión, y que yo aya mal interpretado las cosas, si no es así, creo que definitivamente nunca poder estar de nuevo con otra mujer.


	5. ¿Hien en casa?

**El registro de mis días:**

Hace varios días que no escribo, me han parecido milenios, y aun continuo con estas inseguridades de que ella en realidad ame a alguien mas. Odio ser tan cobarde, pero no puedo evitar relacionar a aquella muchacha con Sakura Kinomoto, y no podría sufrir el rechazo de aquella muchacha, el primer y único amor real, aquel que nunca me abandono, con el que siempre conté, y que estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida.

Un tonto amor primaveral que hizo que me alejara de las mujeres en primer lugar, el que me hizo esperar hasta encontrar a la adecuada.

Y aun así termine enamorándome de Akira.

Me hechizo y no pude evitar ser débil. Y ahora de nuevo soy débil, no puedo evitar la sonrisa de aquella muchacha, su mirada...

Quiero verla otra vez, pero ella ya tiene a alguien quien querer ¿acaso debería pelear por ella?

En realidad lo único que me parece no he tomado en cuenta es el divorcio, ella ya a firmado los papeles, ya he modelado mi nueva casa, y ya puedo sonreír a diario. Ya no sufro.

¡Que entupido sentirme mal por no estar deprimido!

Pero me he dado cuanta de que el hecho de que ella no me amara, y que me enterara (y después de haberlo repasado un millón de veces) de esa forma tan abrupta, mejoro mi vida.

Parezco un insensible, pero no lo soy. Antes de ver a la chica de ojos verdes, por todos lados me parecía ver a Akira…Engañándome con otro.

Pero no es por eso que me he puesto a escribir esta vez, no, en esta ocasión creo que si necesito un poco de ayuda, y no solo descargar mis emociones de esta forma.

Hace poco que mi padre vino de visita. No había mencionado antes por que es algo irrelevante, pero mis padres están divorciados. Nunca he estado acostumbrado a su presencia, a si que su separación no me afecto en absoluto.

Llego tan inesperadamente, que me encontró en una llamada muy importante y a media noche.

Solo me pregunto si se podía quedar un par de semanas, le conteste que si, pero aun no puedo creer que este aquí.

De todos sus hijos son el menos adecuado para que se quede en su casa. Soy el mas pobre, el de en medio (ni si quiera me visitaría por ser el menor). Es decir que se puede considerar como el más débil.

Nunca antes me había visitado, y ahora que lo pienso, no tengo la menor idea de como encontró mi nueva casa (hace poco me mude por el divorcio), ni siquiera me llama en mi cumpleaños, y es poco probable que se haya enterado de mi divorcio, mis hermanos lo recibirían muy bien… ¿Por qué vino conmigo? Tal vez se ha peleado con mi madre, o con mis hermanas, pero aun queda Kiory, el nunca lo dejaría en la calle, es su favorito.

Nada es 100 seguro.

Y ya me he cansado de buscar la respuesta, ya llevo 2 horas aquí. Y ahora que lo pienso, debería hacer justamente lo que no había pasado por mi cabeza…Debería preguntarle a el.

Solo espero que mañana no me evada o no me conteste. Le preguntare en el almuerzo. Si, definitivamente.

¿Qué razón podría retener a Hien aquí?


	6. ¿Como es posible

¿Cómo es posible…?

Esa es la pregunta que ronda en este momento mi cabeza, pues después de una mala noche, resulto ser el peor día de mi vida, lo se, ya lo he dicho antes, pero ese día, en el que encontré Akira con otro hombre, no fue nada, comparado con lo que paso hoy. Ni si quiera recuerdo que día es hoy, o la bella chica de ojos verdes, ni los deberes del trabajo, nada, solo recuerdo una y otra vez los sucesos del día, ni si quiera puedo soportar lo que ocurrió, necesito desahogarme, por que todo el sufrimiento me carcome por dentro, no me deja hacer nada.

Quien lea esto (probablemente nadie) pensara que debí decírselo a mi mejor amigo, Eriol. Pero no, el estaría justo como yo, pues es muy parecido a mi, el me diría "habría hecho lo mismo", y eso no me serviría de nada.

Debo empezar por el principio.

Tuve una pésima noche, no podía dormir por los nervios de tener a mi padre en la casa, me levante como a las 6 de la mañana, me bañe con agua helada para subirme los ánimos, baje a desayunar y tome solo un baso de jugo. No vi a mi padre en toda la mañana, ni si quiera lo escuche roncar en su habitación (ignoro por completo que hacia), aun así no perdí el coraje, le deje una nota:

"Hien:

Me fui a trabajar, vengo a las 3:00 PM para almorzar, las llaves están junto a la puerta, te dejo un auto por si quieres salir.

Ate: Syaoran"

Tonto ¿no?, el viene de visita y yo simplemente lo dejo como si nada. Después de más de 10 años, decide de repente venir y yo simplemente lo dejo.

Soy un tonto sin remedio, sin embargo, salí de la casa, ya eran las 10 de la mañana cuando llegue a la oficina, ya habían llegado todos, solo me observaron al pasar, en especial las mujeres. Lo se, que tiene eso que ver, nada, pero trato de contar mi escrito tal y como paso, para poder procesarlo en mi mente y sacarlo de una vez por todas de mi cabeza.

Llegue al ultimo piso, en el que trabajo, recorrí el pasillo lo mas lentamente que me permitían mis temblorosas piernas, llegue a mi oficina y mire fijamente a Mayu-chan, mi secretaria. Me miro nerviosa, sonrojada y con sus pequeñas manos temblando, con su dulce voz entrecortada me dicto las citas del día, me entrego mi correspondencia y me dijo que el "señor Hiragizawa" me esperaba en la oficina.

Al principio se me hizo raro que me esperara, pues la verdad suelo llegar un poco tarde, mucho después de que Eriol llegue, pero cuando abrí la puerta y lo mire sentado en mi escritorio, con un sobre arrugado en el puño, supe que se debía a algo malo y no falle, mi mejor amigo, el señor sonrisas, tenia el seño fruncido.

El solo se me acerco y me entrego una carta que tenia en el escritorio, la hoja tenia bordes dorados y el sello Li en una esquina, cuando leí "Querido hijo", lo supe, era de mi madre.

Querido hijo:

Espero te encuentres en buen estado de salud, me he enterado de tu divorcio, pero era algo inevitable. Si bien en el pasado te quise emparentar con tu prima Meilin, desde un principio te advertí que no podrías ser feliz con una mujer de ese tipo.

Te lo dijo muy claro cuando te fuiste de casa y aun que tuviste nuestro apoyo económico y moral, nunca me gusto esa mujer para ti.

Aun así, espero ayas perdonado nuestra inasistencia a tu boda, ya que nuestras citas y negocios que teníamos en ese momento, no lo permitieron, ya aclarado ese punto, espero ayas aprendido a hacerles caso a las personas a las que nos preocupas.

El motivo principal de esta carta, es el de contarte un terrible suceso, ya esperado pero trágico.

Tu padre ha huido con su amante, la mujer por la cual nuestro matrimonio se disolvió. Espero no tengas que cargar con la carga de mantener a tu padre, ya que estaba en la ruina.

Si ya bien estabas al tanto de esto último, te lo repito, al cargar con tu padre, tendrás que cargar con las deudas que tiene, claro esta por las apuestas que comenzó a realizar al dividir nuestros bienes.

No tienes que preocuparte por la empresa, esta a manos de tus hermanas, y la antigua casa de tu padre esta hipotecada, así que tampoco tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Si sabes algo de tu padre, tendrás que decírselo a la policía, puesto que ahora mismo investigan a toda la familia para encontrarlo, no me sorprendería de saber que pasan por tu casa, ten cuidado.

Por todo lo demás, tus hermanas desean verte, aun que te dije bien que si pasabas por aquí, aun estando casado con esa mujer, te sacaría, ya estando divorciado podrás volver a venir. Muchas muchachas han preguntado por ti, así que manda me una respuesta para ellas.

Atentamente:

Ieran Li

No pude escuchar muy bien lo que me dijo Eriol, no recuerdo nada de ese momento, de echo lo único que tengo claro en la mente, fue que salí corriendo de la oficina, casi termino en el suelo por haber chocado con alguien, no pude voltear a disculparme, corrí como nunca había echo.

No tengo la menor idea de cómo baje 45 pisos a pie y llegue a mi auto, pero lo hice, apenas salí del edificio, arranque al limite de la velocidad permitida. Llegue apenas en media hora, brinque del auto, le puse seguro y entre corriendo a la casa, y hay fue cuando...

Ese momento es el que esta pasando una y otra vez en mi cabeza. El momento en que entre a la casa y al entrar en la sala, vi como mi ex-esposa y mi padre, tenían relaciones.

Sentí mi cabeza explotar y reducirse a nada, en un segundo, sentí mis pulmones colapsar en menos de eso y simplemente me quede ahí parado.

Mi padre siempre tubo un buen oído, el se paro inmediatamente y la empujo, mientras se subía los pantalones y se abrochaba rápidamente la camisa, ella en cambio se escondió tras su ropa, tratando en vano que no la viera.

-Xiao no pierdas la cabeza, podemos solucionarlo como adultos

Ahí fue cuando mi corazón se detuvo, mi mente fría y calculadora reino mis acciones, no me dolió verlos ahí, solo quise hacerlos sufrir, pero aun así, en ese punto, mis sentimientos desaparecieron para dejar una sensación de odio por todo mi cuerpo.

-Tiene razón señor Li, esto puede ser una conversación civilizada

Hien solo me miro extrañamente, pero oculto muy bien su asombro. Akira lo miro fijamente y luego a mí, después se arrodillo y comenzó un molesto llanto.

-¿Qué intentas esconder, Akira?-Le dije fríamente-Tanto este hombre como yo, te hemos vito así, no entiendo que quieres cubrir ahora

Ella me miro con los ojos rojos y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, el lo analizo y luego tomo una chamarra para taparla.

-Aun que tengas razón, no tienes el derecho de tratarla así

Esas palabras taladran mi cabeza, sonando muy fuerte en mis oídos. Lo mire con profundo odio, el me miro como arrepentido de haber dicho eso.

-¿Derecho? ¿Y ella que derecho tiene de venir a mi casa?

¿Qué derecho tienes tu, mi propia sangre, de venir como si nada aquí, después de tanto tiempo, en el que no te molestaste en hablarme por teléfono o escribirme una carta, por lo menos invitarme a las mismas fiestas que ha mis hermanos, tratarme como uno de tus hijos, venir e irrespetarme, ponerme en peligro por tus deudas económicas y aparte de todo eso, hacerlo con mi ex-esposa a plena sala?

¿Qué derecho tienes tú de querer tratarme como un niño, cuando en toda mi vida nunca trataste de educarme? ¿Qué derecho tienes tú? Eres un pedazo de basura, repugnante y ruin, la mas despreciable persona que he conocido en toda mi vida, no hay palabras para describirte, eres repulsivo e indignante, me arrepiento cada día de mi vida, haber nacido de tu sangre, preferiría haber nacido sin padre o en pobreza extrema, que haber nacido en TU riqueza, me da vergüenza decir mi apellido, simplemente por ser tuyo y en cuanto pueda me lo cambio, para no tener mas un lazo contigo.

Tu no tienes ni la mitad de el derecho de decir algo, de echo, yo tengo todo el derecho en esta ocasión, puesto que esta es mi casa, son mis reglas y tu no eres nada mío como para decirme que hacer o que no hacer, y mas en esta desagradable circunstancia en la que te encuentro. A si que ahora mismo, vamos a aclarar todo.

Y tu "querida", no intentes taparte, que ya todos conocemos ese lado tuyo y no te atrevas a pensar que me he olvidado de ti, por que aun que sea desagradable tu presencia en mi casa, tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar contigo y ni te alegres de que no te he dicho nada, por que eres tan desagradable como el, podría decirse que hasta mas, por que as terminado completamente con el poco cariño que una vez le tuve a este hombre.

Me miraron con temor, por un segundo sentí un alivio de haber sacado todo de mi ser, pero aun así los mire con desprecio.

-Siéntense

Les indique, casi podría decirse que temblaban de vergüenza y temor, se sentaron como les ordene, y Akira dejo de retorcerse y taparse.

-Ponte algo en sima, ya se que te he dicho otra cosa antes, pero si Eriol viene, no quiero que te vea en ese estado, el no te ha visto así, y nunca lo ara, ya que el a comparación de ustedes dos, no ha intentado lastimarme

Ella se coloco su ropa lo más rápido posible y se volvió a sentar, los mire detenidamente a los ojos, ellos solo me miraron temerosos.

-Primero que nada; para ambos, la entrada a alguna de mis propiedades queda prohibida, no pueden ir ni a mi trabajo. Segundo; Para usted, señor Li, llamare a la policía en cuanto terminemos este asunto, así que de una vez no piense en escapar, por que aun que usted no esta enterado, me dieron desde muy pequeño, clases de karate, artes marciales chinas y espada, y no dude en que las usare para retenerlo. Y tercero; quiero saber como es que ella paso de ser tu amante, a mi esposa, a ex-esposa mía y amante tuya

Ella lo miro molesta, el sudo frió. Eso fue extraño, pues nunca espere que ella no fuera la amante con la que Hien huyo.

-Ella no es mi amante, es una aventura que tengo desde hace unas semanas, mi amante, la mujer por la cual me divorcie de tu madre, ella esta en una casa en Hong Kong y la mujer con la que escape de la casa, es otra mujer, a la que abandone en medio de la ciudad, y solo utilice para salir de China

Hay me quedo claro, que mi padre era peor persona de la que había pensado.

-¿Cómo que…?-Akira lo miro enfadada y se paro de golpe

-Tú no tienes nada que reclamar, tú me engañaste con un cliente mío y a pesar de eso ya tenia una relación con mi padre

-Yo no…

-No es excusa, que no supieras que era mi padre, no le quita el echo de que me engañaste-La mire enojado y me levante. Tome un teléfono y marque a la policía.

Ambos me miraron sin entender que debían hacer, cuando colgué el teléfono me voltee hacia Hien y le dije.

-Desde ahora en adelante, no intentes contactarte con nadie, ni si quiera con mis hermanos, yo les diré todo, pero no quiero que alguien despreciable como tu pueda hacerles mas daño de el que ya les causo-Mire fijamente a esa y le dije-Tu eres lo peor que me pudo haber sucedido, quiero que entiendas algo, no te amo, nunca te ame, y ahora mas que nada, no eres nada para mi, ya ni me interesa el motivo de tu engaño, no me importa el motivo de tu presencia aquí, solo quiero que me dejes en paz y que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi.

Y así como así, la policía llego y se lo llevo, me tomaron mi declaración, y Akira se fue de mi casa aun con lágrimas en los ojos y su cabello revuelto.

Y aquí estoy, sentado en mi cama, recibiendo el impacto de la tarde, pude haber sido muy fuerte en ese momento, pero ahora no puedo evitar sentirme mal. Siento que todo lo que ocurrió en estos días fue una horrible pesadilla y que en cualquier momento despertare en mi cama pensando en mis citas de mañana y abrazando a mi esposa.

¿Cómo es que podré despertar en la mañana sin querer dejar de respirar?

Por un momento dejo de escribir, Syaoran dejo la pluma junto a su pequeño cuaderno y golpeo un poco la almohada para poder acomodarse mejor, pero lo que no pudo arreglar al acostarse, fue que al serrar los ojos, sintió las frías lagrimas recorrer su rostro por quinta vez esa noche.

-¡Demonios!-Susurro, cuando se enjuagaba las lagrimas.


	7. El diario de Tomoyo

**Capitulo 7.- El diario de Tomoyo**

Hola querido diario:

Me alegra mucho poder sacar toda la alegría que llevo dentro, de una forma sana y que no maltrate a mi querido novio.

Bueno, comenzare por el principio de mi día:

Como todas las mañanas me desperté con el beso de mi querido novio, me estaba susurrando al oído, solo pude abrazarlo y…

¡Perdón! (hoy no puedo perder el hilo de la conversación)

En fin, me levante y me aliste para irme, fui por Sakura para irnos al trabajo, fue extraño sentir que no estaba tan sonriente como de costumbre. Pero tengo la solución.

Llegamos a tiempo, eran las 10 cuando entramos a la oficina, cuando salía para hablar con la secretaria del jefe y darle mis informes matutinos, algo paso corriendo a mi lado, casi caigo y el joven no se paro a disculparse.

Pero lo único y más fabuloso fue que alguien se detuvo a ayudarme.

**¡ERIOL!**

Si, Eriol Hiragizawa, mi amigo de la adolescencia, me tomo antes de caer y como yo lo hice, me reconoció al instante. Me pregunto -desde cuando trabajas aquí- y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

Le dio una señal a su secretaria y me llevo a comer, platicamos de tantas cosas sin importancia, perdimos toda la tarde y al final salio el tema de nuestros mejores amigos, el suyo es un chico de nombre Syaoran Li, Eriol ya conoce a Sakura, así que le conté como iba su vida y le cuestione sobre "como se puede olvidar a un hombre", me pregunto como había sido que Sakura se había enamorado, fue cuando ambos lo descubrimos.

**Sakura esta enamorada y bien correspondida de Syaoran**

Es grandioso, por que Syaoran es amigo mío, siempre ha sido algo solitario, pero es muy buena persona. Es genial que ambos se amen. Eriol y yo planeamos una cita doble para mañana, todo se va a solucionar para ambos.

¿Ambos? Si, me he enterado esta mañana que Syaoran es divorciado, y se ha mudado hace poco, esta comenzando desde cero, es mejor, ya que no tendrá obstáculos para volver a amar y ser feliz.

¿Por qué se divorcio Syaoran? Eriol me ha contado que su esposa lo engaño con otro hombre, hasta me dijo que esta preocupado por el, pues esta mañana antes de que nos encontráramos, Syaoran recibió una carta de su madre, una mujer muy fría y malvada, que por desgracia tuve el desagrado de conocer, que le escribió diciéndole que había sido un tonto al no hacerle caso al casarse, que había perdido el tiempo y no se que otras cosas mas, además de que decía que su padre estaba metido en problemas bancarios y estaba huyendo. Se que Syaoran tiene casi 30 años, y aun parece de 20, pero su padre tiene 45 y se ve apenas de 30, a mi me parece que es por ser rico, puede hacerse muchos tratamientos para no envejecer, pero igual me parece que eso es exageración.

Pero estoy muy alegre de saber que los problemas de Li terminaron, podrá ser feliz junto como Sakura.

Ambos se encontraran en el café "Legunt" del centro de Tokyo, a las 2 de la tarde, ya he convencido a Sakura de ir, solo falta el encuentro de la linda pareja.

En definitivo mañana será un día interesante.

**No existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable…**

…**Y este amor lo es.**

Soy tan linda, les escribo una vez más, esta vez versión Tomoyo, todo se puede arreglar, los problemas de Syaoran solo comienzan, pues el amor solo lo confundirá y abrirá viejas heridas, pero siempre se puede ser feliz.

Próximo capitulo: La cita de Sakura y Syaoran

Cuídense y que la juventud los acompañe, y no olviden, "si es de león, solo es lo mejor"


	8. La cita

**8.- El comienzo de la cita**

Por un momento dejo de escribir, Syaoran dejo la pluma junto a su pequeño cuaderno y golpeo un poco la almohada para poder acomodarse mejor, pero lo que no pudo arreglar al acostarse, fue que al serrar los ojos, sintió las frías lágrimas recorrer su rostro por quinta vez esa noche.

-¡Demonios!-Susurro, cuando se enjuagaba las lágrimas.

Trato de tranquilizarse, fue al baño y se echo toda el agua helada posible en la cara, sus ojos estaban rojos, su cabello revuelto hacia notar que llevaba mucho tiempo intentando conciliar el sueño, y sus ojeras se profundizaban cada vez mas.

-Por tu maldita culpa, maldigo cada día en el que soñé ser como tu…Padre

Susurro Syaoran, mientras con el puño cerrado golpeaba el espejo, rompiéndolo y cortándose profundamente la mano.

-¡Demonios!

Maldijo de nuevo, mientras colocaba su mano debajo de el chorro de agua, tomo todo el papel que pudo, y se envolvió la mano, apretándose muy duro, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas por el terrible dolor (esta vez físico).

Fue a su habitación y busco por todos lados un pañuelo, el primero que vio, se lo coloco aun más fuerte en la mano y con un rápido nudo, logro detener el sangrado.

-Ni una…-Syaoran se detuvo a media frase, el timbre de la casa sonaba, era muy extraño, pues estaba acostumbrado a otro timbre, aun no lograba acoplarse a esa nueva casa-En un momento- grito rápidamente al ver que seguían tocando el timbre-_"¿Quién viene de visita a las 2 de la mañana?"_-Fue lo único que pensó

-Buenas noches, soy Koga, ¿eres tu Syaoran Li?

El joven ambarino se quedo sorprendido, un joven de viva ses ojos azules y cabello rubio, estaba plantado en la entrada de su puerta, con un cachorro (con un listón rojo en la cabeza) en las manos, y unos enormes paquetes a su espalda.

-Si, soy yo… ¿Por qué?

El joven rió, mientras le entregaba el perro a Syaoran, comenzó a meter de uno a uno los paquetes a su espalda, cuando termino solo le entrego una carta y se fue con un simple "adiós".

_Syaoran: _

_Hola querido hermanito, te hemos mandado esto lo mas rápido posible, justo después de escuchar a nuestra madre mandarte una carta, esperamos no sea demasiado tarde para advertirte que las palabras de mi madre, no son si no su odio, solo le molesta no haberte podido controlar y haberte casado con tu prima, pero nosotras si te queremos y esperamos no te deprimas por culpa de nuestros padres, esperamos ver tu linda carita un día de estos, no olvides alimentar al perrito, pensamos que tu vida de soltero debía empezar con alguna compañía, y este perrito es perfecto._

_Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido,_

Muchos besos de _tus hermanas (Y saludos de Meilin y Wei)_

Era una mañana fresca, Sakura observaba feliz por su ventana, desde ahí podía ver las casas vecinas y su gran patio, todo estaba mojado, lo que hacia ver todo aun mas brillante. Los pajaritos cantaban al lado de su ventana y las flores se abrían a la luz del sol.

Sakura veía fijamente a la nada, solo pensando en su mejor amiga y su idea de dejar de pensar en "el chico de el elevador", como ella lo llamaba, Tomoyo la había convencido de salir a una cita a ciegas, que había planeado justo para esa tarde.

_-"¿Por qué me deje engañar?, no podré olvidar a ese joven de ojos chocolate"_

Suspiro, que tonta había sido al aceptar, ese chico de veras merecía tener una cita, no una acompañante con la cabeza en…el elevador. Aun así, se lleno de ánimos y se dispuso a ducharse.

Se puso un TOP de color rosa claro, con unos pantalones de mezclilla pegados, y unos tenis blancos, dejo su cabello suelto y tomo su bolso. Estaba muy nerviosa, además de que Tomoyo le había dicho que era una cita especial… ¿Qué tendría de especial?

La mañana era húmeda, por la ventana entraba una helada brisa que le recorría el cuerpo, el suelo estaba frió y el perro que le habían enviado por correo, solo mordía sus zapatos. Esa noche durmió tranquilo, esa pequeña carta, le había alegrado la noche y exceptuando por las mordidas del perro, había dormido muy bien, reuniendo fuerzas para despertar y esperanzas para vivir.

El teléfono sonó, Syaoran se paro evitando pisar las marcas que su perro había dejado por toda la casa, y al llegar al teléfono no pudo evitar molestarse y colgar.

_-Syaoran…-esa era la voz de Eriol al otro lado de la línea- Solo llamaba para avisarte que tienes una cita a ciegas en el restaurante "Four Two", a la 1 de la tarde, no tardes y ahora no la puedes cancelar…nos vemos_

De nuevo Eriol intentando torturarlo, ¿Dónde dejaría al perrito?

-"Eriol, ya te he dicho como se encontraran, solo falta lo que les tienes preparado, le dijiste a Syaoran… ¿verdad?"

Se escuchaba claramente la voz de Eriol al otro lado de la línea, Tomoyo sonreía a cada paso del plan, todo iba perfecto, pero lo que dijo Hiragizawa, dejo a Tomoyo entre pensativa y divertida.

-"Pues tendrán que ir, ya les he dado sus fotos a el chofer y ellos tendrán que subir, con lo listo que es Syaoran seguro sabrá que fuiste TU"

-"Tu ya lo sabes, Tomoyo, Syaoran es demasiado distraído con Sakura al lado, seguro y ni se da cuenta"

Eriol no paraba de reír, era genial saber algo que nadie sospecha. Syaoran reconocería a Sakura como aquella chica del elevador, al igual que la dulce chica Kinomoto, pero lo que no sabían eran las sorpresas que el les tenia planeado para la tarde, por ningún motivo dejaría Syaoran en una cita, el era demasiado tonto como llevarla a cabo bien.

-¿Syaoran, por que yo tengo que quedármelo?, ¿no puedes contratar a alguien?

Syaoran sonrió malicioso he hizo una señal negativa, tomo su chamarra y salio de la casa, dejando todo en manos de su amigo Eriol Hiragizawa.

Camino lentamente por la calle, disfrutando de la brisa, faltaba casi media hora para la "cita", pero quería tranquilizar su alma, pensaba en los acontecimientos recientes, el dolor, la falta de cariño, y por sobre todo, el apoyo que sus hermanas, prima y amigo Eriol, le habían brindado.

-Mi suerte…Es tenerlos

Dijo, pensando en que "el", no merecía si quiera mención, no merecía el poco cariño que le tenia, nada, no merecía nada.

Llego a el restaurante, solo faltaban dos minutos para la hora, y la chica no llegaba, parecía una eternidad cada minuto que pasaba, Syaoran miro de nuevo el reloj, ya habían pasado cinco minutos de la hora citada. El era muy puntual, y le molestaba la falta de eso, en las demás personas.

Volteo de nuevo a la puerta, no pudo evitar suspirar, por esa puerta de vidrio, con flores pintadas, se podía ver la bella figura de una mujer, muy hermosa, de cabello corto, sonrisa encantadora y unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes.

"_Es ella" _Fue lo único que pensó.

La chica entro lentamente, temerosa pero con aquella pequeña sonrisa, miro su reloj y vio la hora, se puso a buscar con la mirada a un apuesto muchacho, tenia que estar solo, y en una mesa con flores de cerezo.

Lo vio, sus ojos chocaron, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, sintió que en su estomago revoloteaban algún animal y su cara se volvió roja en un segundo. Le sonrió y obtuvo la misma respuesta por parte de ella.

Era como si es tiempo se hubiera detenido, todo pasaba tan lento, ella camino hacia el, con la bella sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de emoción, el solo le sonreía y la veía caminar, casi cuando llego, se paro y le extendió la silla, se volvió a sentar dando gracias a dios que no se cayera por el temblor de sus piernas.

-Soy Syaoran Li…mucho gusto

Ella se queda estática por un segundo, mirándolo fijamente, una figura seria y pequeña apareció en su mente.

-Yo soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto

---

Por un momento muy breve observo alrededor, era realmente tranquilizador saber que alguna de sus amantes le había pagado la fianza, era un alivio haber sido infiel con alguien de "recursos". Miro alrededor, su esposa lo miraba fríamente desde la esquina mas alejada, por un momento recordó como se habían conocido…cuando pensaban que no podían vivir separados…

-Fuiste tú

Ieran asintió.

-Mis hijas son aun mas importantes que tu, ellas desean verte y me lo pidieron por favor, claro que la empresa ha cambiado de presidente

Hien Li miro a su ex esposa, tenía una mirada herida y simplemente encantadora, esa mirada que lo había conquistado el primer día que la vio en una cafetería.

-De igual manera, te llevare a Hong Kong…arrestado

De la nada, por lo menos 10 policías con uniformes chinos lo tomaron.

-Esta arrestado "Hong Kun"

Y con una ultima mirada dijo.

-Te descubrí…querido Hien

---

Sus ojos se abrieron mas de los normal, las sensaciones en su cuerpo se calmaron por un segundo, su corazón dio una sacudida y su boca solo pronuncio. "¿Sakura Kinomoto?"

Ella asintio con la cabeza, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, intento mantenerse en calma, una risita salio de sus labios.

-No puedo creer esta obra del destino, Sakura….Nunca pensé que la muchacha de mi…-Se detuvo, la miro sonrojado y tosió un poco para quitarse la incomodidad –"Tonto"- Pensó –"No vallas a decir: la chica de mis sueños"- Se aclaro la garganta y dijo –De mi infancia, fuera la chica de esta "cita a ciegas"

Sonrió, después de un momento se levanto, lo mismo hizo Syaoran, y sin mas, ya lo tenía abrazado y de sus sonrojadas mejillas resbalaban pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

-…Cuánto te he extrañado

Ella no paraba de sonreír, el estaba completamente estático, solo había logrado darle unas palmadas en la espalda, pero por lo demás no se movía, apenas respiraba y no paraba de ver su cabello corto y esperaba que de un momento a otro se separan.

Al separarse, ella le tomo el rostro, por un momento pensó que lo besaría y se acaloro, pero su mirada era tan cariñosa que quedo perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos, era como una eterna laguna, tan profunda y pura, casi como observar el reflejo de la luna en un lago…

-¿Me recuerdas…?

Syaoran estaba tan sorprendido como rojo, no paraba de sonreír y mirarla atentamente, como algo que resultaba muy fascinante. Ella solo logro secar una risita incomoda y secar rápidamente sus lágrimas, antes de sentarse de nuevo y comenzar a mirar alrededor.

-¿Y el mesero?-pregunto tímidamente-¿No debería venir a tomarnos la orden?

Antes si quiera que Syaoran notara el cambio de tema, o que "la" mesera (que miraba celosamente a Sakura) les tomara su orden, incluso antes de que ambos jóvenes volvieran a unir sus miradas… Alguien más entro en el pequeño café, los miro detenidamente y con una voz seria y firme, les dijo:

-¿Sakura Kinomoto? ¿Syaoran Li?

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon a verlo, un hombre robusto de traje negro y lentes oscuros los observaba, llevaba unas fotografías suyas en la mano y en la orilla de su cinturón, una pistola (que asusto mucho a los clientes).

Los dos asintieron y se miraron confundidos, esa pequeña fracción de segundo logro sonrojarlos y confundirlos aun mas, el hombre de traje los miro burlona mente y los tomo de los brazos, pero Syaoran reconoció al hombre como uno de los aliados de su amigo, lo entendió todo…Eriol.

Su mejor amigo Eriol Hiragizawa lo había planeado. La limosina azul oscuro lo decía todo, era parte de una de esas ideas locas de Eriol.

-¿Dónde esta vez?-pregunto

El hombre del saco negro lo miro aun burlándose y dijo una simple palabra:

"aeropuerto"

**Y recuerden**

**SYAORAN, HARRY Y DR. HOUSE RULES!!**

**PS:**

**A QUE NO ADIVINAN QUE DIA ES HOY, ¡PRIMERO DE ABRIL!**

**EL CUMPLE DE:**

**Sakura De Card Captor, Sakura de Tsubasa, y de Syaoran de Tsubasa.**

**Que buena suerte tengo… así que probablemente esta cita tenga muy buena suerte…**


	9. Un beso, una cita y muchas sorpresas

**Bueno, quiero darles las gracias a todos los que han leído la historia, y además a los que me dejan un review…**

**Agradecimientos:**

darkmaho

gabyhyatt

sakurita li 007

Card Captor CRISTAL 7

Johanna-Ikari

Ángel Zafiro

amatista1986

Liitha

Rosh bernal

ambar

Capitulo 9.- Una cita, un beso y muchas sorpresas

_Sentía una extraña sensación de impaciencia, sentía como le faltaba el aire, pero no lo podía explicar. Camino lentamente hacia el café, era exactamente la hora, ella no acostumbraba llegar tarde, pero los impulsos nerviosos la detuvieron a unas cuantas tiendas de distancia. Casi violentamente se puso a buscar en su bolsa un espejo, ya se había visto al espejo mucha veces en lo que llevaba del día, además de que no era tan vanidosa como para traerlo en la bolsa, pero ese día especial, no pudo evitarlo._

_Que por fin lo tengo decidido __  
__tengo cita a ciegas a las seis__  
_

_Estaba perfecta, pero aun así se aplasto un poco el cabello para verse mejor, reanudo el paso y a unos metros de distancia se puso aun más nerviosa, respiro un par de minutos hasta que su corazón latió normalmente, y con la mejor de sus sonrisas entro en el sitio._

_Es amigo de un amigo mío __  
__estoy loca ya lo se __  
_

_Era un lugar bastante pintoresco, todo de rosa y blanco (casualidad…sus colores favoritos), con manteles floreados y llenos de parejas tomadas de las manos, además de que las meseras usaban unos patines y unos uniformes claros (turquesa claro o azul claro)._

_Tantas citas raras he tenido __  
__que una a ciegas no me va asustar __  
_

_Observo el reloj, llegaba con 5 minutos de retraso, miro alrededor un momento, algunas parejas la voltearon a ver, los hombres embobados y las mujeres celosas, pronto distinguió a un apuesto joven, sentado en la mesa de flores de cerezo._

_Y este amigo de otro amigo mío __  
__puede ser que sea de verdad_

_Avanzo hacia el joven, extrañas sensaciones se apoderaron de ella, perdió el sentido del tiempo y del mundo, solo logro llegar a la mesa y escuchar la presentación del joven._

_-Soy Syaoran Li….mucho gusto_

_Nada que perder esto quiero y lo tendré __  
__nada que perder todo puede ser__  
_

_-Yo soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto…-Contesto la muchacha, se dio cuenta de que ya lo conocía, y el la miraba fascinado._

_Nada que perder ya mi mundo esta al revés __  
__nada que perder ya no hay nada que perder __  
_

_-¿Sakura Kinomoto?- Pregunto el joven, mirándola con un extraño brillo en los ojos achocolatados._

_  
__Ando decidida a la cita __  
__me quedo de piedra al comprobar _

_-No puedo creer esta obra del destino, Sakura….Nunca pensé que la muchacha de mi…-Se aclaro la garganta y dijo –De mi infancia, fuera la chica de esta "cita a ciegas"_

_Que es mi amigo de toda la vida __  
__ya no se ni como reaccionar _

_Ambos se abrazaron mientras ella susurraba unas palabras, las lágrimas recorren su rostro, pero no de tristeza, de felicidad._

_  
__Me pregunta: ¿Hola como estas?_

**Chenoa: Cita a ciegas**

El recuerdo abandono su mente tan rápido como había venido, repetía una y otra vez en su mente, que lo que sentía por el era una amistad, y que esa cita era como "una salida de viejos amigos", pero no lo pudo evitar, por décima vez en los últimos 5 minutos, observo a su callado acompañante, estaba sentado a su derecha, miraba pensativo la ventana, además de tener una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya hacia un par de minutos que en aquella desconocida limosina, habían partido a rumbo desconocido (por lo menos para ella), y el se había limitado a decir lo mismo que Tomoyo "Es una sorpresa"

Suspiro en silencio y comenzó a ver el camino, se había emocionado tanto de ver a su amigo de la infancia, y ahora estaba ambos en un incomodo silencio, además de que ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para articular palabra.

-Estamos a punto de llegar-Por fin Syaoran volteo a verla, con esos brillantes ojos y esa cálida sonrisa -Solo queda esta calle

Miro la ventana, era polarizada, pero desde adentro podía ver un poco, noto enseguida donde estaban.

--

Podía ver sus brillantes ojos emocionarse, tenia aquella sonrisa tan cálida, y su mirada pasaba de una nube a otra…y a el.

-Te gusta

Dijo Syaoran. La chica asintió excitada, miraba la ventana con interés y observaba el paisaje muy alegre.

-Syaoran…

El volteo, esperando a que terminara la frase, y luego sonrió, tan cálidamente como siempre, y con sus brillantes y lindos ojos achocolatados, vueltos para ella, el aire se volvió mas ligero, y una opresión en el estomago no le permitía respirar bien, pronto ambos se miraban sonrojados y con el corazón latiéndoles al mil por hora.

-"_Abrochen sus cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar_"

El hechizo se rompió, ambos se volvieron a sus asientos y guardaron silencio mientras descendían, pero al abrir la puerta de salida del avión, Sakura no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-¡Rusia!

No tuvieron tiempo de nada, un auto los saco del aeropuerto y los llevo a visitar la hermosa ciudad.

-Nunca habías venido aquí, ¿Verdad?

-Bromeas, ¿no?

La melodiosa voz de la chica estremeció por completo a Syaoran, que por un momento quedo confundido. ¿Desde cuando deseaba escuchar esa risa?

-Tengo una mala costumbre de viajar mucho…Junto con Eriol…Suelo ser muy despistado sobre esas cosas

Otra vez la risa de la muchacha, la sonrisa del joven logro un efecto parecido en los sentidos de la chica, que se detuvieron y la dejaron tan extrañada como a su compañero.

¿Cuándo comenzaron esos sentimientos tan raros?

-Supongo que en una de esas tú podrías acompañarnos junto con Tomoyo

Esa frase pareció sacudir ambos corazones, los rostros se sonrojaron y continuaron viendo el paisaje.

-Me encantaría…Además hace mucho que no veo a Eriol

-¿Lo conoces?

Signos de interrogación aparecieron por la cabeza del joven Li, que pareció mirar una sonrisa en la joven que corría fuera del automóvil.

--

Pasearon durante todo el día, la chica corría alrededor de el como si esperara volar, el sonreía y le hablaba sobre aquella cuidad, sabia tanto que la pequeña se quedaba completamente perdida en sus narraciones, de vez en cuando hacia algunas preguntas, el parecía tener un brillo distinto en sus ojos cuando ella hacia eso, pero sonreía y le contestaba gentilmente.

No sabían cuanto había pasado cuando entraron en el café, y comenzaron a hablar, pero no pudieron evitar hablar de todo lo que creían importante mencionar, aun que solo hablaran del clima, ambos parecían ser tan felices al escuchar sobre el otro.

Vieron las fotos de ambas familias, y al final de la tarde, salieron del café con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero esta se borro del rostro del chico, cuando Sakura entro corriendo a un gran museo al otro lado de la gran plaza. Syaoran camino con lentitud, la chica lo esperaba en la entrada, con la misma sonrisa llena de vida, y con el gran abrigo rosando sus pies.

Ella preguntaba sobre todas las pinturas, y el respondia algo tenso. En un punto de la platica, ella se retiro por un momento, y el volvió a verla, una gran pintura. Su mente divago en el pasado hasta que escucho a la joven de ojos verdes.

-¿Y esta pintura?

Le sonrió con triteza por primera vez en el día, y sin mucho esfuerzo, le dio una explicacion detallada de aquella obra de arte, como todo un profecional. Ella se quedo algo sorprendida, y cuando acabo de hablar, pregunto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Un brillo oscuro tapo por un momento el rostro de Syaoran, lo que notoriamente preocupo a Sakura.

-Alguien me lo dijo…

Una fría brisa paso por el lugar, y de un momento a otro, ese ambiente cálido se volvió indiferente y cortante. Sakura temía preguntar el motivo de su enfado, pero cuando creyó que debía decir algo, la tajante vos de Li la detuvo.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso…No ahora…Ni contigo…Menos aquí

Sakura cerro la boca, suspiro calladamente, de pronto su vos se corto y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Tonta

En vano trato de cubrir su rostro, que en segundos estaba lleno de lágrimas, Syaoran se volvió espantado, pues logro escuchar un llanto conocido y que le estrujaba el corazón.

-Sakura

Por algún motivo, la muchacha trato de huir, pero el brazo de él la detuvo, la jalo fuera del lugar, se coloco frente a ella y le hablo tiernamente, aun que un tanto enfadado.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por como te hable…O por lo que te dije…Sakura?

El llanto fue volviéndose mas callado, después de unos segundos, la muchacha alzo la mirada, y aun derramando lágrimas, le contesto con la voz cortada.

-Perdón…No quería…

El joven parecía estar preocupado un momento, pero al siguiente un seño fruncido apareció en su rostro.

-No quise ser grosero…Pero no retirare lo que he dicho…

Sakura asintió y logro hacer una sonrisa, aun que siguió tapando su rostro, Syaoran se desesperaba a cada momento, no podía evitar sentí culpa, pero le empezaba a molestar su llanto tan parecido a el de…

-¡Deja de llorar!

Había un brillo de sorpresa en los ojos verdes, pero los marrones estaban cristalizados, y ya parecía haber perdido la paciencia. El horizonte comenzó a mostrar el atardecer, lo que avisaba a los jóvenes que el auto los estaba esperando para el regreso a casa.

-¡Llorar no solucionara nada! ¡No entiendes lo que realmente es el dolor! ¡Mis palabras no se comparan con el verdadero sufrimiento! ¡Deja de hacérmelo mas difícil!

La muchacha se quedo estática y confundida, el joven había comenzado a derramar lágrimas, y parecía importarle menos que nada. Por primera vez en el día, Sakura se dio cuenta de las ojeras que tenia, y de la tristeza de su mirada, además de ese profundo malestar que transmitían sus palabras.

-Vámonos

Y como si la escena anterior no hubiera ocurrido, siguió su camino. Un coche los recogió y en un momento, ya estaban en el avión, a casi 5 minutos de descender.

El camino fue incomodo, Syaoran estaba avergonzado de su actitud, y Sakura parecía culpable por haber entristecido a su compañero. Aun así, ninguno dijo palabra alguna, fue el final más malo que pudo haber resultado.

-Te acompaño a tu casa

Syaoran trato de sonar amable, pero su voz resulto más fría de lo esperado, y fue como un puñal que se clavo profundamente en el corazón de la muchacha.

Caminaron rápidamente, el auto los había dejado en el centro de la ciudad, por lo cual debían caminar unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la casa de Sakura.

-Perdóname, Sakura

Un brillo de nostalgia paso por su rostro, mientras la muchacha lo veía entre confundida y triste.

-No quise decirte todo de esa forma

La joven sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, lo que logro hacer sonreír a Syaoran; ese gesto era idéntico al que solía hacer de pequeña.

-Eriol se puso de acuerdo con Tomoyo para la cita, por que me vio muy deprimido… Pero nunca quise que tu…No quise lastimarte…Disculpa

La mirada marrón pareció cristalizar se un segundo, pero al siguiente el cabello del joven le tapo el rostro, sus pisadas se volvieron mas lentas, como si le costaran, pero la muchacha de ojos verdes no le quito los ojos en de encima.

-No me gustaría verte llorar de nuevo…Y saber que es mi culpa…

Un suspiro de parte del ambarino logro detener los pasos de la doncella, ambos se quedaron a unas cuantas casas de distancia de su destino.

-Yo fui la tonta…Se supone que había aprendido a no llorar por tonterías…Tu me lo enseñaste…Y no fue tu culpa…Seguramente fue cosa de las presiones que tengo…No fue tu culpa

La señorita Kinomoto pareció estar convencida de sus palabras, pero Syaoran continuo su camino, sonriendo.

-Gracias

Los pasos se volvieron mas lentos, no parecían faltar 3 casas para llegar, parecía toda una cuidad entera, aun así, Sakura camino decidida mente aun sosteniendo el pequeño bolso de cuentas que llevaba en la mano.

-Llegamos

La voz de Sakura sonó por todo el lugar, la noche parecía haberse callado para que los dos jóvenes se despidieran. Syaoran llego hasta la puerta y volvió el rostro para mirar a su acompañante acercarse a el.

La luz de la luna hacia brillar sus ojos, que como dos grandes lagunas profundas, hipnotizaron al muchacho, cortándole la respiración, y acelerando su corazón.

-Fue una cita maravillosa…Me divertí mucho

-Supongo que le debemos una a Tomoyo y a Eriol

Sus voces hablaban tan tranquilamente como siempre que estaban juntos, pero todo su cuerpo parecía temblar al solo contacto visual. La luna salio de entre las nubes, observando como dos jóvenes corazones, se acercaban lentamente.

_Era una noche especial  
Para enamorarse_

Se miraban uno a otro, y sentían su corazón palpitar.

_No se si te iba a encontrar  
Pero fui a buscarte_

Syaoran miraba los carnosos labios de su acompañante, solo percibiendo su agradable aroma y escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

_Y cuando te mire  
No lo pude resistir_

_Y cuando me acerque  
Ya no supe que decir_

Sus ojos eran tan cálidos, como dulces y pequeños chocolates, que para ella eran hipnotizan tes.

_Y en esa noche de ti  
Yo quede hechizado_

Sus rostros se acercaban cada vez mas, lentamente, como temiendo que ocurriera.

_No se si es amor lo que siento hoy  
Late mas fuerte el corazón_

-Sakura… -Susurro el, tratando de perder el contacto visual, pero fue muy tarde, sus rostros por fin se alcanzaron, sus labios se unieron.

_Será que el amor ha llegado al fin  
Me encanta la idea de que seas tu  
Quien me lo va a enseñar_

Era un beso tierno, poco a poco las manos del joven Li tomaron la cabeza de la muchacha, ella se estremeció, el no podía evitar eso…Quería que el momento durara por siempre, era tan perfecto.

_Quise robarme la miel  
Que se esconde en tus labios_

Sus piernas temblaban, sentía que no podría sostenerse por más tiempo, lo rodeo con sus brazos.

_Y acariciar esa piel  
Que me tiene clavado_

El coloco sus manos en la cintura de Sakura, la atrajo hacia el posesiva mente, le encantaba como sus cuerpos encajaban el uno con el otro, y como podía rodearla y estar tan juntos…No podía creer lo que ocurría, estaba tan nervioso, ansioso y emocionado, pero aun así…Tan feliz.

_Y cuando te bese_

_Comencé a descubrir_

_Todo ese amor_

_Que guardabas para mí_

Sus corazones estaban coordinados, latiendo fuertemente al compás de sus bocas, apenas se sostenían, sentían templar todo su ser, y a cada momento se estremecían.

_Y esa noche de ti  
Yo quede hechizado_

-Sakura yo…-Por fin sus labios se separaron, sus rostros enrojecieron al instante, sus brazos se separaron lentamente, pero sus miradas seguían fijas, pendientes el uno del otro.

_No se si es amor lo que siento hoy  
Late mas fuerte el corazón  
Será que el amor ha llegado al fin_

-Nos vemos…Syaoran- Dijo ella, sin perder ningún detalle de el.

_Me encanta la idea de que seas tu  
Quien me lo va a enseñar_

-Po...Por su… Por su puesto…Sakura- Su vos tembló de repente, estaba tan nervioso, se sonrojo avergonzado, pero le dedico una tímida sonrisa, ambos se volvieron a mirar, el hechizo comenzó de nuevo.

_Pudiera ser que tu y yo  
Somos dos corazones_

-Adiós- Susurro la chica, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

_Que el destino junto_

Syaoran, se quedo mirando la puerta unos segundos mas, luego se llevo la mano a los labios.

_No se si es amor_

-"Nos besamos…"-Pensó Sakura, se quito la mano de la boca y echo a correr a su habitación…aun sonrojada.

_No se si es amor_

**REIK: No se si es amor**

**--**

¡¡Bien!!

La ultima escena es tan linda, que apenas la termine y he decidido que no hay cambios, me falta el principio, y se los debo, pondré mas empeño en el inicio.

¡¡SYAORAN, HARRY, EMINEM Y DR. HOUSE RULES!!

Acabo de notar que falta una escena, pero esa saldrá en el próximo capitulo…Por que una chica nunca podrá salir de tu vida.


	10. Este sentimiento

**¿Por que este sentimiento no me abandona?**

_Parece que he vivido tanto, pero no...Todo a mí alrededor me parece ya tan viejo, todo lo que toco parece destruirse. Rusia. Aquí vine en mi luna de miel con Akira, no puedo creer que Eriol y Tomoyo hayan elegido peor lugar para una cita con la hermosa joven que viene a mi lado. Todo cuento veo me recuerda a mi ex-esposa, todo lo que esta a mi alrededor me recuerda aquellos infinitos momentos que pase a su lado._

_Sakura esta mirando alrededor, fascinada como si todo fuera de cristal, siempre me sorprendió la forma en que puede mirar tan inocente y con tanta alegría, me mira, yo le sonrío con pesar, pero ella esta tan alegre que no parece notarlo. Corre alrededor como si no hubiera mañana._

_Parece que todo este lugar le fascina, pero a mi me parece ya muy desgastado, todo se ve mucho mas viejo que la ultima vez que lo visite, los pájaros parecieron haberse aprovechado de cada rincón solitario, parece que se ocultan y te miran fijamente, antes me parecían graciosos, como pequeños y peludos animales._

_Continuo caminando como si nada, la sonrisa gastada no se va de mi rostro, parece como si no quisiera que ella se preocupara, no quiero que la pase mal, claro que en algún momento lo notara, pero quiero que tanga ese brillo en sus ojos por unos momentos más._

_Ella parece no cansarse de ver todo, cualquier cosa parece sorprenderla, aun que se le hace muy gracioso que todos lleven grandes abrigos de piel, se ve bastante linda con el gran abrigo, se ve incluso mas inocente, sonríe mucho, y siento mi corazón palpitar fuertemente, parece que hay momentos en que quedamos hipnotizados el uno por el otro, pero ella siempre aparta la mirada, y se sonroja graciosamente._

_Comimos y hablamos de cosas sin sentido, nuestra conversación dio un giro, y le hable de mi vida, me salte la parte donde aparece Akira, ella no me pregunto mas, y comenzó a hablar de como le había ido._

_Nunca se caso o tubo una relación seria, parece triste al respecto, pero me mira y sonríe con aquel brillo alegre en los ojos, le sonio y le digo que es hermosa, que los hombres a su alrededor son poca cosa para ella, ella se merece algo mas._

_Ríe con aquella encantadora y deliciosa inocencia, se sonroja y me mira dudosa, pero continua hablando._

_Me cuenta sobre su familia, su hermano continuo apartando a los hombres de su vida, su padre trata de presentarle buenos candidatos, pero ninguno es muy valiente para retar a Touya, parece muy pensativa, me habla de los buenos tiempos y sobre todos los cambios en su vida, además de sus sueños y ambiciones._

_De pronto parece distraída, saca su cartera y me muestra una foto familiar que guarda ahí, sonríe y la miro fijamente por unos segundos, miro la foto, ella se ve hermosa, su padre se ve algo viejo, pero justo como lo recuerdo, con aquella sonrisa amable, y su hermano, mucho mayor y con la misma mirada molesta en el rostro, pero mira a Sakura con el mismo cariño, aun que la tiene agarrada por el hombro, como todo un hermano sobre protector._

_Para igualar las cosas, saco mi cartera y le muestro la foto de mi familia, ella no los conocía, pero no le sorprendió mucho lo hermosas que eran mis hermanas, me sonríe y sigue mirando la foto, en ella yo estoy de la mano de mi madre, tengo tres años, dice que soy adorable, y no puedo evitar sentir un calor interno, me estoy sonrojando, ella no lo nota, mira a mis hermanas, las cuatro abrazadas y mirando fijamente la cámara, mis hermanos jugando y persiguiéndose alrededor, después esta mi padre, mis padres no parecen molestos, en ese entonces ellos aun estaban juntos._

_Guardo la foto y ella me mira, le hablo sobre mi trabajo, ella me dice que ella trabaja en el mismo piso, le miento y me ago el sorprendido sobre nuestro pequeño encuentro, ella duda un momento, me mira como analizándome y sonríe, me da la razón._

_Me siento mal por un momento, pero no dejo de sonreír, me hubiera gustado decirle que fue la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera visto caminar en aquella oficina, pero no tengo el coraje, nos quedamos en silencio y pagamos por fin la cuenta, y me refiero a mi, claro esta._

_Salimos a pasear, ella no deja de sonreír, le hablo de la ciudad, lo antiguo de sus calles, y de su historia. Llegamos a un museo, para mi mala suerte era el favorito de Akira._

_Trato de no hablar, pero ella hace ese tipo de preguntas que no puedo evitar contestar, me quedo quieto mirando una de las pinturas, y mi mente comienza a divagar en el pasado, ella lo nota, me pregunta sobre la pintura, le cuento casi palabra por palabra la descripción que le daba Akira, muy profesional._

_Ella se sorprende y me pregunta como lo sabía, yo no puedo más y mi voz se vuelve fría, dejo de pensar con claridad, y le contesto muy molesto._

Syaoran vuelve a la realidad con un sobresalto, y mira de nuevo la foto en su mesa, esta su madre y sus hermanas en ella, ya mayores y con miradas alegres.

Piensa en salir de su oficina, piensa en llevar los documentos que necesita el mismo, pero no puede evitar suspirar y volver a recargarse en su silla, dándose por vencido.

Maldito cobarde.

¿Por qué no salía de su oficina, iba con ella y la invitaba a salir?

¿Tan difícil era eso?

Su mente volvió a volar a lo que días antes había ocurrido, y el seguía sin poder creerlo, aquellas sensaciones que lo recorrían no parecían querer dejarlo en paz, y cada vez que serraba los ojos, la veía a ella.

Quería besarla de nuevo, quería tenerla entre sus brazos, quería verla sonreír, y mas que nada deseaba…

Deseaba que aquella horrible sensación de haber echo algo malo, desapareciera por fin de su pecho. Akira lo había engañado, y el solo besaba a una chica, estando ya divorciado y libre de aquella perra desgraciada, y sentía que era un prostituto o algo parecido.

¿Por que diablos era tan inocente y dramático?

Suspiro de nuevo y abrió su "Diario".

El registro de mis días

Por Syaoran Li

Hoy he decidido cambiar.

Akira ha desaparecido de mi vida y espero no volver a verla. Pero no puedo estar pensando siempre en el pasado, debo ver hacia delante, y por sobre todo, debo dejar de sentir culpa por algo que estaba fuera de mis manos.

He decidido volver a amar.

Hoy invitare a Sakura Kinomoto a salir.

_----_

_Hola fieles seguidores, este es uno de los últimos capítulos, y espero me perdonen por la espera, creo que ha dejado claro el capitulo anterior ¿no?_

adiós!!!

_¡¡¡¡¡SYAORAN, HARRY, EMINEM Y DR. HOUSE RULES!!!!!_

n_n


	11. Amor

¡Hola!

Soy Erendira León Ortiz, escritora de esta historia, claro que he tomado prestados los personajes, excepto a Akira, la cual es un producto de mi imaginación, claro que el nombre lo pueden encontrar en otra obra de CLAMP, (como un chico…error mió).

Les agradezco mucho que ayan estado junto a mi leyendo esta historia, y que ayan sido pacientes conmigo, por que suelo ser muy descuidada, se que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero compréndanme, tengo un mente que siempre parece tener nuevas ideas, y últimamente he tenido tantas, que no he tenido tiempo para terminar las viejas historias.

Me disculpo por la tardanza, espero les hayan gustado estos capítulos, últimos que publicare de esta historia.

Deseo que les agrade este final, que espere no los decepcione, claro que si sienten que la espera no valió la pena, dejen su comentario, y si recibo muchos, are la excepción y agregare un epilogo o algo por el estilo.

Espere les guste este final, así que disfrútenlo.

Aquí lo tienen.

Cámaras, luces…

¡Acción!

**Amor**

Hace tanto que no escribo en el diario que parece que lo he olvidado por completo, pero no. Solo he estado algo ocupado.

No se como me arme de valor para invitarla a salir, ella estaba tan nerviosa como yo, me dijo que si y hemos estado juntos desde hace ya… ¡Meses! Vaya que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Esta vez no voy a narrar la alegría que he tenido desde que la conocí, ni diré todos sus encantos y defectos que la hacen perfecta, tampoco diré cuanto me gustan sus besos, ni gastare lo que queda de el cuaderno con corazones donde escriba "Señor y Señora Li".

Esta vez escribiré un pequeño secreto que he querido decirle a alguien.

Voy a pedirle a Sakura que se case conmigo. No tengo dudas de que aceptara, la he visto muy ansiosa estos últimos días, cada vez que busco algo en mi saco, sonríe nerviosamente.

Tomoyo ha de haberle dicho mis intenciones, se que aquella niña puede sacarle cualquier cosa a cualquiera, aquel vendedor de diamantes no era de confiar.

En todo caso estoy listo para dar el gran paso, y estoy seguro de que Sakura también.

Olvidaba mencionar que ya vivimos juntos desde hace 3 meses.

Ya conoce a mi familia, la he llevado en vacaciones, y le ha fascinado a mi madre, parece que por fin a coincidido conmigo.

Estoy ansioso de darle el anillo.

Ya me voy. Es mejor que me apresure o Sakura se molestara por dejarla esperando, hoy la llevare a el lugar de nuestra primera cita.

Rusia, por supuesto, aquel café en medio de la nada.

A ella le encantara.

Hoy Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li estarán comprometidos.

Por fin poder cumplir la promesa que le hice cuando eramos pequeños, nos casaremos y tendremos una niña y un niño. Tendrán sus ojos y su sonrisa, y serán tan alegres y vivos como ella, solo eso quiero.

¿Quién diría que algún día le agradecería a Akira por haberme engañado?

-----

Hola de nuevo....

Había olvidado mencionar que la imagen de Syaoran de 3 años si la tengo para quien le interese verlo, lo tengo en mi perfil.

bye!!!


	12. Epilogo

-Ahí va otra caja

La voz atravesó la puerta llegando a oídos del apuesto hombre, que sonrió al instante con dulzura, otro hombre atravesó el umbral con una gran caja que tapaba su rostro, cuando la dejo en el suelo miro a su acompañante, se hecho hacia atrás un mechón que cubría sus ojos jades y sonrió jadeando ligeramente. Era mucho mas joven y vivas que el otro, y aun que se veía cansado, eso se debía a que no paraba de hablar y juguetear mientras llevaba las cajas de un lado para otro, pero ni por un segundo aquella sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro, y por un momento la idea de que después se quedaría exhausto de solo sonreír le pareció divertida.

-¿Cuántas faltan?

Le pregunto su padre, viendo como el muchacho se recargaba cansado en el auto, esperando tal vez un instante mas para recuperar su energía, pero no pudo evitar hacerle el día mas difícil, después de todo, su hijo se mudaba de su casa definitivamente (había estado viviendo en un pequeño apartamento cerca de su escuela pero sus cosas siempre habían estado en casa).

Su mirada melancólica volvió a aparecer en su rostro al notar como su hijo sonreía de una forma muy parecida a él mismo, años atrás, con aquel nuevo brillo en sus ojos, el cual apenas había descubierto semanas atrás, días antes de que anunciara que se iría a vivir con su novia.

-Tan solo un par mas que deje en el recibidor y un par en el ático

El joven bajo los hombros con un suspiro resignado, y camino hacia la casa seguido de su padre, que sonreía burlón.

-Yo iré por las del ático, y a revisar si no deje nada, ahora vuelvo

El joven se alejo tarareando una canción, saltando los escalones de dos en dos. El hombre mayor lo miro fijamente.

Sus ojos color cacao eran melancólicos, no podía evitarlo, su hijo mayor lo iba a dejar, ya era un hombre y no había mejor prueba de eso, que ver el auto de mudanza estacionada frente a su casa. Se miro por un momento en el reflejo del vidrio del automóvil, en casi 20 años se había vuelto viejo; había perdido quizá un par de centímetros, arrugas cubrían su rostro, había perdido un poco su figura perfecta (casi de calendario para mujeres), y a pesar de todo eso, aun seguía viéndose bastante mas joven de la edad que tenia, era bastante apuesto, y podía decir su verdadera edad orgulloso de ver sorpresa en los ojos de quien le preguntara.

Y cada segundo de su vida había sido realmente valiosa para el, desde que se casara, hasta el instante en que le dijeron que iba a ser padre (o que le daría una hermanita a su hijo).

Vio las cajas ante si, y tomo una, salió nuevamente hacia el auto de mudanza, y sin mas trato de sonreír, consiente de que cuando volviera a ver a su hijo, este tal vez ya tendría pensado comenzar una familia.

El joven por su parte, esta perdido en sus propias preocupaciones, cansado pero demasiado alegre como para dejar de caminar. Lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia su antigua habitación, reviso los pisos, el closet, y no había nada suyo, por un momento se quedo mirando a la nada recordando todo lo que había vivido ahí.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso, tampoco era como nunca fuera a volver.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al ático, subiendo por aquella escalera que bajaba del techo, sin miedo de que algo saliera de la oscuridad que parecía reinar adentro (de pequeño solo temblaba de pensar en ello).

Al entrar comenzó a buscar las cajas que había marcado días atrás, con todo aquel polvo que parecía levantarse no estaba seguro de poder encontrarlas, y había olvidado por completo donde las había dejado. Tardo bastante en lograr dar con ellas, hasta que noto que estaban arriba de una pila de cosas, pero al ir hacia ellas, resbalo con una sabana que había en medio del camino, cayendo estrepitosamente, tirando junto con el, una caja justo sobre el.

-No…

Susurro, se levanto con rapidez y se sacudió, temiendo por un momento que algún animal rastrero hubiera usado eso como hogar. Levanto la caja y vio sorprendido lo que contenía.

Fotos.

En su vida había visto esas fotos, por un momento en la oscuridad le pareció que eran el y una mujer, pero la forma en que abrazaba a la chica era demasiado familiar para no recordarlo, la dejo junto a las escaleras y volvió con las cajas marcadas por las que había subido.

Al bajarlas se quedo un momento recargado en las escaleras, y fue cuando tomo una de las fotos que había visto, en ella aparecía un hombre, muy parecido a el mismo, pero reconoció al instante aquella sonrisa. Era su padre. Mucho mas joven, con aquel cabello revuelto y con un brillo indescriptible en los ojos, abrazaba a una mujer, hermosa y de ojos verde brillante, con una sonrisa ingenua y el corto cabello suelto. Su madre.

La foto era maravillosa, estaban frente a un pequeño y tierno café (con un nombre ruso según pudo notar), y parecía que eran extremadamente jóvenes, ingenuos y felices, diferentes a como eran actualmente. La foto estaba en un marco, lo que le hizo suponer que debieron haberla cambiado cuando se casaron o cuando comenzaron a tener hijos.

Y en ese instante se dio cuenta.

Eran viejos recuerdos de sus padres.

**El registro de mis días **

"_¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola!"_

_(Traducción de la sección de Kero que salió en Cartoon Network en México)_

_¡Si! Estoy de vuelta, aquí dejándoles este, el ultimo capitulo de "El registro de mis días", así es, les dedico este ultimo capitulo a todas esas personas pacientes que aun siguen esperando, y las que leerán este capitulo en el futuro, espero todos lo disfruten leyendo así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Espero les guste este final, ahora si me he esmerado en hacerlo lo mejor posible, para que aquella historia que han esperado tenga el final perfecto. Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo lo que será la corona del pastel de esta historia, espero lo disfruten._

_Luces…_

_Cámara…_

_¡Acción!_

Una sonrisa surco su rostro, por primera vez en su vida pensó que sus padres habían tenido una vida antes, habían tenido amigos, habían ido a fiestas, habían hecho cosas tontas o arriesgadas. Pensó que tal vez aquella caja había estado ahí escondida por años, tal vez contenía cosas vergonzosas de sus padres, y en ese mismo instante pensó que tal vez también habría el tipo de cosas que una pareja esconde su sus hijos.

-Mi padre no es tan tonto

Dijo en voz alta respondiéndole a su conciencia, recordando haber escuchado una conversación privada de sus padres, he inmediatamente una voz sonó contra sus oídos como si le hablaran en ese instante.

"No me gustaría que alguien lo viera, sabes que soy muy celoso como Kinomoto, además me daría vergüenza tener que andar dando explicaciones, y por ultimo… esa imagen tuya me la reservo para mi"

Recordó que en ese instante había entrado por la puerta, y su madre había logrado decir: "Pero si no te he pedido explicaciones…" Notando su presencia y sonrojándose graciosamente, a el le había dado mucha gracia en ese momento, pero traía a su hermana menor de la mano, y recordaba que la pequeña había preguntado el por que de su risa, y del sonrojo de su madre o "rojita" como decía la chica.

Miro nuevamente la caja ante si, y sin más, se agacho y saco lo primero que encontró.

Pero inmediatamente lo soltó, era peludo y no muy grande, pero recordaba de donde había provenido la caja, así que se levanto con un pequeño sobresalto, mirando la caja esta vez un tanto desconfiado.

No era algo muerto, pero lo reconoció al instante, le pareció extraño verlo y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, recordó que ya que había uno bastante igual en otra caja. Un pequeño peluche, casi parecía "Chibi", con el apellido Li cocido a mano, este sin embargo, a comparación con el había tenido en su infancia, tenia la forma de un lobo, mientras que el que él había encontrado en otra caja tenia la forma de un león**.

Dejo el peluche dentro de la caja y reviso nuevamente lo que esta contenía.

Algunas libretas, álbumes de viejas fotos, cartas, videos, hasta invitaciones a bodas, pero lo que en ese momento le llamo la atención, fue una pequeña caja de terciopelo escondida detrás de algunos viejos papeles.

La tomo extrañado, y la abrió.

El pequeño diamante brillo entre sus dedos cuando saco el anillo de su estuche, lo miro fijamente, y leyó el gravado.

"_Te amare por siempre, Akira"_

¿Quién diablos era Akira?

La pregunta sonó en su cabeza, pensó en decirla en voz alta, pero aquel nombre no se le hacia familiar, trato en vano de recordar aquel nombre, pero le era imposible, no recordaba que su padre o su madre hubieran mencionado a alguien que se llamara Akira  
(fuera hombre o mujer), otra pregunta sonó en su cabeza, lo que le hizo quedarse en completo silencio. ¿Qué hacia aquel anillo de matrimonio en aquella caja?

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pensando en esto, pero después de un buen rato un ruido por fin se escucho en el pasillo.

-Hijo ¿por qué tardas tanto?

Observo con lentitud como el hombre subía por las escaleras y lo miraba en medio del pasillo, la sonrisa de su padre desapareció.

-¿Estas bien?

Le pregunto, pero su hijo no respondió, el hombre se acerco y cuando estuvo junto a el, el joven levanto la pequeña caja de terciopelo. Su padre la tomo extrañado, cuando vio el diamante se quedo con una mirada sorprendida, leyó el grabado mientras la sonrisa volvía a su apuesto rostro.

---

15 de junio

Llevo casi 20 minutos dudando en escribir sobre lo que me acaba de ocurrir, pero creo que después de todo no lo puedo ignorar.

Sorprendentemente, si. Se trata de Akira.

A tan solo un par de días desde el anuncio del nacimiento del pequeño Ren, parece que las buenas noticias no pueden dejar de venir. Aun no puedo creer que esto ocurriera, aun sostengo la pequeña caja de terciopelo y dudo si se va a evaporar entre mis dedos.

Pero si ocurrió.

Empezare desde el principio.

Me levante como todos los días, el niño ya estaba llorando, así que fui a verlo en lo que su madre se levantaba. Es un niño tan lindo, se te queda mirando fijamente con aquellos ojos verdes y sostiene tu dedo entre sus pequeñas manos. Sakura y yo lo queremos infinitamente.

Cuando ella se levanto me fui a bañar, me arregle y baje a preparar el desayuno, Sakura bajo ya arreglada y lista para ir a trabajar, ahora que ha aceptado ser modelo (es muy testaruda con respecto a eso) en lo que el pequeño Ren crece lo suficiente, le han permitido que lleve al pequeño, después de todo es un niño muy educado y tranquilo.

Salimos todos en el auto, Ren estaba riendo y Sakura no paraba de decir que el pequeño era muy lindo y la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Llegamos y ayude a Sakura con las cosas del bebe, la deje en el cuarto piso, me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla, y después despeine al pequeño Ren, el rio y me miro fijamente con esos ojos verdes.

Llegue a mi oficina, y me quede revisando un montón de papeles que tenía pendientes.

Pero como siempre me lleve casi 2 horas y sin darme cuenta ya era medio día, mi secretaria comenzó a llamarme y a decirme que tenia citas pendientes y personas con las que debía discutir sobre negocios.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que mi primera cita era con Akira.

Comenzó a hablar sobre el amor que siempre había sentido por mí, sobre la necesidad de atención, sobre las expectativas que tenia sobre nuestra relación, hasta que me dijo que ya no tenía ninguna esperanza para nosotros, que se había dado cuenta de que ya no teníamos ninguna oportunidad de volver a estar juntos.

Estuvo hablando y repitiendo que antes todavía creía que podíamos volver, que aun cuando me había casado otra vez, ella aun creía que volvería a sus brazos, que solo era un descanso, y que yo vería que había cometido un error y que la perdonaría. Pero que se había dado cuenta, al nacer el pequeño Ren, que ya no podíamos volver a estar juntos.

Había visto una entrevista que Sakura y yo habíamos concedido a la prensa, que por lo que había en "mi mirada" se había dado cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás, que ya nunca volvería amarla.

Y luego se acerco a mi, me aleje de ella y la mire (según a mi parecer) escépticamente.

Sonrió tristemente, como nunca la había visto sonreír, y sin más, dejo la pequeña caja de terciopelo en mi escritorio, y lanzándome un beso al aire salió de mi oficina.

Era el anillo que le di cuando nos casamos, la inscripción esta intacta, el diamante brilla más que nunca, y al abrir la caja encontré una pequeña nota que decía:

"_Lo siento mucho, nunca te quise hacer daño"_

Le conté a Sakura, ella estaba tan feliz de que Akira pensara eso de nosotros, y tan feliz de que ya nunca nos volvería a molestar.

"Ya nunca tendré miedo de que ella intente separarnos"

Me dijo, llorando y abrazándome fuertemente. Ren aun no entiende nada, solo nos mira sorprendido y ríe cuando su madre lo observa, sostiene el peluche que le hice y lo agita en el aire, creo que es su peluche favorito, no sale sin el a ningún lado, y eso me hace muy feliz, después de todo es algo que le regale por ser un Li. Es algo así como una tradición en mi familia, yo tengo uno igual, un lobo con el apellido Li bordado a mano.

Ahora puedo decir sin ningún temor o rencor.

Akira fue parte de mi vida, y siempre le estaré agradecido por eso.

Pero ahora las únicas personas que son primordiales y necesarias para mi, son mi hijo y mi esposa.

Bueno. Creo que por el momento eso es todo, voy a terminar esto de una vez antes de que llegue la hora del almuerzo, por que si no Sakura se va a enojar y el pequeño Ren se va a poner a llorar si no come a la hora de siempre.

Definitivamente mi vida es perfecta.

---

Syaoran se había quedado momentáneamente pasmado, con una ligera y nostálgica sonrisa, sin decir nada o hacer otra cosa que sostener la pequeña caja de terciopelo, su hijo le miraba entre molesto y ansioso, hasta que lanzo un bufido al momento en que se sentaba en las escaleras y se cruzaba de brazos.

Syaoran despertó de su breve aturdimiento y lo miro sorprendido.

-Pensé que había guardado esto en una caja en el ático

Su joven hijo no lo veía, continuaba con el seño fruncido y con gesto molesto, y a Syaoran le pareció ver de nuevo a aquel niño de 10 años, que hacia un berrinche por que su padre no podía quedarse a jugar.

-Ven, vamos abajo y esperemos a tu madre, será mejor que ella también te explique

Y sin mas, aun con la sonrisa en el apuesto rostro, se fue por las escaleras, sin esperar a Ren, o devolverle la pequeña caja, pero antes de desaparecer con una voz divertida le indico.

-Y trae esa caja, por favor

Pero pasaron varios minutos antes de que Ren Li le hiciera caso a su padre, apilara las cajas tomándolas un tanto desconfiado, y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Al llegar al piso inferior encontró a su padre tarareando una canción mientras buscaba un disco en la pila que estaba junto al estéreo, este al escuchar sus pasos lo volteo a ver y le sonrió.

-En cualquier momento llegara tu madre

Y como si sus palabras la llamaran, se escucho como se abría la puerta, y después de que esta se cerrara otra vez, se escucho la voz de Sakura Kinomoto.

-¡Ya llegue!

Y apareció entonces, con paso ligero y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, cargando un pequeño bolso, se acerco a Syaoran y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego fue hacia su hijo y le revolvió el cabello con gesto maternal, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Ya terminaron? ¿Quieren algo de beber?

-No cariño, Ren ha encontrado una caja en el ático

Sakura se asomo por la puerta de la cocina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, busco con la mirada la caja y luego se acerco a ella.

-¡Recuerdos!

Grito con entusiasmo.

-¡Me encanta rememorar los recuerdos!

Y se sentó junto a Syaoran en espera de que algo ocurriera. El hombre la miro fascinado, acerco la caja y la puso en la pequeña mesita de madera.

-¿Y que hay de el anillo?

Pregunto molesto Ren. Sakura miro sin comprender a su hijo.

-¿Qué hay con el?

Syaoran rio ligeramente y tomo la caja, dándosela a Sakura, que sonrió nostálgica, tal y como lo había hecho Syaoran al mirarla por primera vez.

-Es que tu padre antes había tenido otro matrimonio

Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no lo llamaría así…creo que fue mas un error

Sakura abrió la caja y saco la nota que estaba oculta en la tapa.

-Creo que termino casándose con un rico ingles

-Pensé que era un alemán

-Si tienes razón, fue un alemán

Se escucho un bufido, Ren volvía a tener los brazos cruzados. Sakura lo miro alegre y comenzó.

-Antes de que me conociera, Syaoran estuvo casado con una joven de nombre Akira, pero como el matrimonio no le servía a ella, lo engaño con otro hombre…- Dudo un momento y agrego –Aun que nunca entendí por que… Se divorciaron y fue entonces que nosotros nos enamoramos- Suspiro –Cuando tu naciste ella le devolvió el anillo, y lo guardo por que es un lindo recuerdo

Syaoran asintió, dándole la razón.

-¡Otro, otro!

Pidió Sakura, como si cada cosa de la caja fuera un acertijo que quisiera resolver.

-Si, mejor recordemos otra cosa

Syaoran se asomo a la caja y vio algo que le hizo volver a sonreír, un cuaderno de piel, con letras doradas que decían "Syaoran Li". La saco y Sakura aplaudió animada, mientras Ren los miraba entendiendo que aquel tema estaba cerrado.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué te parece el nacimiento de Ren?

Dijo Syaoran, y mirando nostálgicamente a su mujer, se puso a buscar entre las páginas de aquella libreta.

---

22 de octubre

Estoy preocupado.

Desde hace algunos días que estoy terriblemente preocupado por Sakura, esta actuando muy raro, y siento la horrible sensación de que me oculta algo, por las mañanas tiene cierta expresión que trata de ocultar, luego al irme al trabajo me evita, pero por la noche se porta muy amigable conmigo, se que no estoy alucinando, por que de hecho ya hay varias veces que Tomoyo quiere hablar conmigo de algo, pero no he podido estar solo un solo minuto, y no he podido tratar este asunto con ella.

No se que hacer.

¿Acaso tiene algún problema? ¿Por qué no comenta nada conmigo?

¡Demonios!

No puedo evitar estar cada vez mas preocupado, tengo la sensación de que algo no esta bien y que todo pasa frente a mis narices. No. No desconfió de ella, se perfectamente que no me engaña, ella no es ese tipo de persona, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como un idiota por no saber que hacer para ayudarla.

Tal vez es solo cuestión de tiempo para que confíe en mí, pero también puede ser muy tarde para hacer algo. Estoy esperando poder platicar con Tomoyo para aclarar mi mente de dudas, si no, tendré que enfrentar a Sakura, cosa que prefiero evitar a toda costa, por que significaría que no confió en ella.

Espero poder escribir la solución a este problema la próxima vez que tenga un momento libre.

---

25 de octubre

Tomoyo ha delatado a Sakura.

Ha estado sintiendo se mal, creo que esta enferma, por que por las mañanas se siente con nauseas, hasta mi colonia le produce asco, y me preocupa que sea algo serio, así que la tengo que acompañar al doctor.

La preocupación de que me ocultara eso se ha incrementado por el temor a que sea algo serio lo que le ocurre.

Claro que la regañe, aun que ella es tan soberbia como su hermano, y usa la misma excusa que yo cuando le oculto algo del trabajo, aun que la verdad yo no le veo el parecido, por que cuando se tata de algo tan serio como la salud, no me lo puede ocultar.

Además de que no había ido al doctor, por lo menos hubiera pasado a la enfermería para que le dieran algo para el estomago, pero ella cree que la enfermera es mi amiga y la delataría tal como hizo Tomoyo al enterarse.

Tratare de salir rápido de la oficina para que en el almuerzo pasemos con el doctor.

Espero que no sea algo serio.

---

26 de octubre

Ya hemos ido al doctor, le ha hecho algunas pruebas a Sakura para poder darnos más detalles sobre lo que le ocurre. Hoy por la noche tendrá listos los análisis, así que mañana Sakura y yo iremos a su consultorio, creo que ha logrado espantar a Sakura, por que por la mañana estaba muy nerviosa, espero que Tomoyo la haya podido calmar, de todas formas creo que yo me siento igual, Eriol me ha dicho que estoy un poco pálido y creo que logre preocuparlo, pero en cuando reciba los resultados estaré mas tranquilo.

---

Ambos miraban nerviosos alrededor, memorizando la habitación, apenas habían ojeado la pila de revistas que se encontraban en la mesa de centro, las personas a su alrededor carecían de importancia, pero había algo fascinante en aquellas amarillentas lámparas en el techo, que tenían momentáneamente hechizado a Syaoran.

¿Qué pasaría?

Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, recordaba que el doctor les había dicho que no se preocuparan hasta que tuviera los resultados, además lo había hecho con una sonrisa tranquila. ¿Pero si se equivocaba? Pero sus pensamientos siempre se quedaban hasta ahí, no podía pasar la línea mental de la pregunta ¿Y si Sakura…

Miro a su hermosa esposa que miraba ansiosa a una joven que sostenía algo de comer, rio ligeramente captando su atención, Sakura lo miro curiosa, y luego le dedico una tierna he inocente sonrisa.

Syaoran le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

No había de que preocuparse. Todo estaría bien.

Se escucho la voz de la enfermera gritar.

-¡Sakura y Syaoran Li!

Ambos dejaron de sonreír y entraron por la puerta detrás de la enfermera, ella les indico el paso y les indico que puerta tomar, después se alejo por el pasillo.

Tardaron un momento en armarse de valor y entrar, el doctor revisaba unos papeles, se levanto con una gran sonrisa al verlos entrar.

-Buenas tardes señores Li, ya tengo sus resultados

Los dos jóvenes lo miraron nerviosos, el corazón en sus gargantas.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Van a ser padres!

---

27 de octubre

Creo que he muerto, he muerto y he vuelto a caer en la tierra en una sola noche, me he elevado al cielo y he resurgido en la tierra en tan solo unas horas, es sorprendente lo que unas pocas palabras pudieron lograr en mi, me han hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo, me han hecho el ser mas suertudo en la faz de la tierra.

Después de varias horas, aun no puedo quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

También he perdido el sueño, no he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche vigilando a Sakura, se muevo y se muevo por toda la cama, es tan hermosa, y ahora que se que esta esperando un hijo mío, es aun mas hermosa que antes.

Ella esta igual o hasta más feliz que yo, no pierde su linda sonrisa, y ya se ha puesto a pensar en nombres para el o la pequeña que viene al mundo.

También ha empezado a preocuparse, por lo que estuvo hablando un par de horas junto a Tomoyo sobre una pediatra y una partera, además de un nutriólogo que le diga que debe comer, quiere que nuestro hijo o hija sea muy saludable.

Yo también quiero lo mejor para ella y el bebe, creo que voy a hablar con Nakuru (la enfermera de la empresa) para que me diga cuando seria mejor que Sakura dejara de trabajar.

No quiero que ella se esfuerce mucho, y con lo animosa que estuvo hoy, creo que será un problema, aun que no me sorprende que duerma tan tranquila, estuvo dando vueltas por toda la casa tan alegre como yo.

¡Vamos a ser padres!

¡Vamos a ser padres!

Aun no puedo creer que la vida me de tantos regalos, me ha dado la mejor noticia que alguien puede recibir, me ha hecho la persona mas afortunada del mundo.

Del amor que le tengo a mi hermosa y amada esposa Sakura, y del amor que ella siente por mi, hemos creado vida, hemos unido nuestros cuerpos, y hemos hecho vida, hemos hacho la mejor cosa que puede hacer un ser humano.

Y eso me hace tan feliz como nunca en mi vida, me hace tan feliz como en el momento en que Sakura me dijo que también me amaba, que también quería pasar el resto de sus días a mi lado.

¡Vaya!

¡Voy a ser padre!

Es la mejor cosa que me ha ocurrido, es algo tan indescriptible, es algo tan maravilloso, que no puedo creer que las lágrimas no salgan de mis ojos.

Soy tan feliz.

Soy inmensamente feliz.

Nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz.

Voy a ser padre.

Es la cosa más maravillosa que me ha pasado.

Y se que Sakura y yo vamos a ser excelentes padres, se que lo o la vamos a amar con todo nuestro corazón, que va tener la vida que se merece, que vamos a hacer de el un hombre o mujer de bien, que va a ser tan afortunado o afortunada de tenernos como padre como nosotros de tenerlo o tenerla de hija.

Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida.

---

Syaoran le dio unas fotos a Sakura y la chica sonrió ampliamente. En la primera foto se observa ella con una voluptuosa pancita, abrazada por Syaoran, en la segunda estaba ella comiendo un gran plato de comida, junto a una sorprendida pero alegre Tomoyo, en la tercera se veía ella nuevamente, abrazada por Tomoyo y Touya, y con Syaoran tomándole las manos, en la ultima foto estaba ella con una sonrisa preocupada, Syaoran estaba a su lado abrazándola, y una Tomoyo con una cámara de video, frente al hospital.

-Ese eres tu, mi niño

Dijo la muchacha. El joven se acerco y vio cada un de las fotos con una sonrisa.

-Nunca había visto alguna de esas fotos

Dijo por fin, Syaoran abrazo a Sakura y cerró la pequeña libreta.

-Fueron los meses mas hermosos de nuestras vidas –dijo sonriendo- tu madre estaba tan alegre y escandalosa, comiendo cuanto encontraba, llorando, riendo, jugando, hablando, hacia todo y se emocionaba por las cosas pequeñas, soportaba dolores y parecía insegura a ratos, pero después de todo, era la mujer mas encantadora y hermosa del mundo….

Rio y abrazo a su esposa.

-Después de mi embarazo, el momento más feliz que viví con tu padre fue nuestra boda

Dijo Sakura.

-Yo también querida

Ambos se besaron, y se miraron fijamente durante un rato.

-Creo que lo mejor será que tú te quedes con esa caja hijo

Dijo al fin Syaoran.

-A ti te va a servir más que a mí

Dijo riendo nuevamente, sin separarse de su esposa, el joven sonrió tomo la caja y despareció por la puerta, Syaoran y Sakura cerraron los ojos un momento, en el que sin pensarlo, los recuerdos de su boda volvieron a ellos como si aquel día hubiera sido ayer.

---

_Mi amor te espero tantos años_

_Lo supe cuando te vi_

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, los pasos se escucharon por todo el lugar, el Kimono blanco rozaba ligeramente el suelo haciendo ver a la novia hermosa y un tanto ingenua, el Kimono negro del novio era mas corto, formal y lo hacia ver apuesto y galán. El la tenía tomada del brazo, pero las delicadas manos de ella sostenían un ramo de flores de cerezo.

_Mi amor te soñó en tantos sueños_

_Estas aquí _

Todos estaban en completo silencio. Había pocos invitados, solo familia y amigos, los padres estaban justo detrás de ellos, junto con los hermanos y hermanas, algunas mujeres lloraban de alegría, eran un claro ejemplo las hermanas del novio, algunas otras mujeres no podían creer lo hermosa que se veía la novia, entre ellas Tomoyo, que había diseñado el vestido de la novia. Algunos hombres veían a Syaoran con algo de asombro, pues el joven sonreía como nunca antes lo habían visto sonreír, veía con tal devoción a la mujer que estaba a su lado, que dudaron por un momento si el joven se inclinaría a besarle los pies.

_Mi amor te pensó tantas veces_

_Y ya te reconocí_

Alguien detrás de ellos sostenía una sombrilla, tapándoles el sol, y por rango de importancia caminaban los invitados detrás de ellos, ambas familias sonreían con descaro ante los curiosos por la felicidad que sentían por la pareja, que parecía no cansarse de iluminarse cada vez que se veían fijamente.

_Mi amor te inventó desde siempre_

_Llegaste aquí_

Para ellos no había nada a su alrededor.

_Y así será… juntos por fin_

_Y así será… para los dos_

Entraron al templo, los invitados se sentaron, el sacerdote comenzó a hablar y hablar, sus palabras carecían de sentido, eran algo frías, nada como las que siempre susurraba al oído Syaoran, o las que decía con cariño Sakura.

_Y así será…un gran amor_

_Y así será..._

Pero eran de suma importancia para la pareja.

_Y así será… será un gran amor hasta el final_

Por que significaban que pasarían el resto de sus vidas… juntos, y aun más haya.

_Que nadie nunca podrá separar… un gran amor_

Eran almas gemelas.

_Y el corazón tanto esperó…y así será_

Estaban destinados a estar juntos.

_He juntado tantos te amo en mi caja de secretos_

_He guardado tantas risas y tantos besos_

Ese era el único motivo que tenían de estar vivos.

_En tus ojos vi los míos… existías para mi_

_No habrá otra, no habrá nadie. Estás aquí_

No importaba si antes había tenido otra pareja, otra vida, otros sentimientos.

_Y así será… juntos por fin_

_Y así será…para los dos_

Ahora solo vivirían el uno para el otro, el pasado era pasado. Ambos sabían que al verse fijamente a los ojos, solo podían ver un futuro donde tenían una familia y envejecían juntos.

_Y así será…un gran amor_

_Y así será..._

Hasta el fin de sus días.

_Y así será…será un gran amor hasta el final_

_Que nadie nunca podrá separar…un gran amor_

Syaoran sonrió, y por un breve instante recordó la boda que había tenido años atrás.

_Y el corazón tanto esperó_

_Y así será_

No. No era lo mismo. Recordaba perfectamente que al ver fijamente a Akira, el nunca había logrado ver tanto amor, ni esperanza, ni un futuro libre y feliz por delante. Por eso estaba seguro que Sakura seria, (por lo menos para el) la única esposa que había tenido, no importaba si algún papel decía lo contrario.

_Será un gran amor hasta el final_

_Que nadie nunca podrá separar_

Para el la única mujer de su vida era Sakura Li.

_Un gran amor_

_Y el corazón tanto esperó… y así será_

-------

Muy bien, este es el final, se que es muy triste, pero creo que es lo mejor, me diverti mucho escribiendo esta historia, asi que espero que les guste, tanto como a mi, les mando muchos abrazos y besos....Lamento la tardanza, pero ultimamente he estado un tanto ocupada, y distraida, pero espero les haya gustado.

Nos veremos en otro momento de la vida.

Adios.

ATT: ELO...(ALO)


End file.
